After the curtain call
by nlca'sluckygirl
Summary: ever wonder what happened after the finally of gilmore girls? Here is what I think what happened after the legendary show ended.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Rory

"Hey babe!" came Lorealai's familiar cheery voice over my static cell-phone connection.

"Mom," I exclaimed. I hadn't spoken to her in two months.

"I'm so mad at you!" She said half jokingly, only half.

"Why?" I asked. Man that was a strange way to greet your daughter who you haven't spoken to in two months.

"Because you wouldn't come here first of all and second you wouldn't let me come there to celebrate your home coming!"

"I told you Jess and I aren't in the cash right now. We are going to come to the wedding, surprise everyone with our news, then stay for a few days."

Okay I guess I should fill you in. I had a job in the summer where I traveled around the country writing stories. Jess (My ex-boyfriend) was taking a vacation and we ran into each other in Washington. We back together pretty quickly and then Jess started running around with the paper. We rekindled the flame and we so dreading the end of summer when Jess had to go back to his bookstore, Truncheon Books. But, as luck would have it, I was stationed at a newspaper in Philadelphia, only ten minutes away from the bookstore.

Jess and I decided to buy the apartment above the newspaper. We can barely get by on Ramen noodles, but hey. We love each other. Lorealai and Luke are the only ones who know we are back together. The rest of Stars Hollow might not take it so great. So we decided to tell everyone at my mom's wedding, so we can show everyone we love each other and Jess has changed.

Lorealai and Luke's wedding is in three months. I miss my mom and Stars Hollow desperately, but let's face it. I'm broke.

Lorealai and I finished our conversation and I hung up the phone. When Jess and I told Luke and Lorealai we giving our relationship another go, we had mixed reactions. Lorealai, at first was angry, then unsure and now fine with the idea. Luke, however, is and always was ecstatic about the match. It was then when Jess told me about his and Luke's self-help book venture to win, back the Gilmore Girls. I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't stop myself. That was pretty funny.

"Jess," I called out. "I'm going to work!" I was screaming because first of all I was downstairs and he was up and I had my tunes up really loud.

I had turned around and was almost out the door when I felt a firm and familiar grasp on my arm, turning my around. Jess kissed me lightly, but it still sent butterflies in my stomach. Some times when we kissed I swear that fireworks did do off at the time.

"I gotta go too," Jess said distracted. "When will you be home?"

"I'm pulling the late shift, remember?" I reminded him.

"I wish I could tell you things will get better, but I can't" Jess said smiling, even though I knew it wasn't a joke.

I decided to go along with it anyways. "You are so annoyingly honest." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, I know," He said in the same manner.

He kissed me again, very quickly, it barely even counted. I knew that meant he really had to go.

"George Clooney's got nothing on you." I accidentally blurted.

"What?" Jess seemed surprised.

I held up an issue of People Magazine with a picture of George Clooney on it. "George Clooney was voted the sexiest man alive," I explained.

"I didn't need to know that," Jess complained.

"Too bad," I shrugged.

"Hey," Jess asked, "Where'd you get a people magazine?"

"Gift from mother," I replied.

"Next time," He teased, "Tell her to just slip us a crisp twenty."

"Aye, Aye, Captain," I saluted before walking out the door.

Lorealai

"Luke, Come on!" I shouted.

"I'll be down when I get down!" He shouted back, annoyed. The fact that he was annoyed made me smile. Sorry, but that's how I am. Plus when Luke gets angry he puts on quite a show.

"I don't even understand why I have to go," Luke continued his rant. "I mean these Friday night dinners are your thing not mine."

"Rant Luke, rant," I said to egg him on.

"Lorealai honestly, your parents hate me." He was coming down the stairs fastening his belt. I held his hands up as a request from me to inspect him. I looked him over and nodded my head as if to say he looked as good to the point Richard and Emily won't call him "Dinner Trash"

I grabbed my coat and started toward the door. "They don't _hate_ you." I said continuing our earlier conversation. "They just disapprove of you."

"And there's a difference?" Luke asked me while opening the passenger door of his truck.

"Of course," I answered as I climbed into the vehicle.

"Well, then sorry," Luke said sarcastically.

He climbed in slowly. He fastened his seat belt then hit the gas. We were driving to Gilmore castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorealai

"Oh, man, that was horrible." Luke complained.

"Come, come, here," I requested.

Luke walked over to me looking tired. I looked him over and said, "Oh Nothings broken. I just think you have to check into the drama queen AA for a few days, but other than that I think you're good."

"Ha, ha very funny," Luke commented. "I think I'm gonna go take a shower, then maybe… uh, do something."

"Okay sweets," I said. As Luke was walking up the steps I said to him, "Did I mention how much I appreciate you coming with me tonight?"

"No you forgot that fact," Luke mumbled.

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome," He said to me.

I went upstairs behind Luke to change into more comfortable clothes, and then went back down stairs and turned on the television. I caught General Hospital in the middle of the episode. I sat there watching Monica diagnose a patient for a minute before I heard the shower turn on followed by running water. There was a knock at the door. I walked to the door and it was already opened. Standing there was a fairly pretty girl I would say around sixteen wearing a cold play tee shirt and loose fitting jeans. Over her shoulder was an extra large back-pack that looked like it weighed a ton.

"Excuse me are you lost little girl?" I asked her.

She dropped her blue pack-pack to the pavement. "First of all I'm not little, I'm sixteen. And I don't think I'm lost."

"Are looking for someone?" I asked her.

"Yeah, um," She looked at a small piece of paper. "Lorealai Gilmore, I'm looking for Lorealai Gilmore."

"This is she," I said uncertainly.

"Is your house insured?" She asked me. This threw me.

"What do they send incredibly rude, pretty, fifteen year olds carrying loner bags to sell me insurance?"

"No," she said flatly. "I asked that because I'm about to drop quite a bomb."

Rory

My cell-phone rang. Jess rolled over in his sleep at the sound of it. I groaned at the caller ID it was my mom.

"This had better be good," I answered the phone.

"Now is that the way to treat the woman who birthed you?" She said sarcastically. But I was too tired to notice.

"Mom, it's two in the morning," I moaned.

"But I'm timeless," she shot back.

"Mom," I wined.

"Okay fine," she said quickly. "Do you remember Cousin Alice?"

"No," I yawned. I was never going to let her live down that she woke me up at two a.m.

"Well, she was the only relative that I liked and we still talk sometimes…" She trailed off.

"Mom," I pleaded, "Make a point."

"Well, she has a kid."

"So," I challenged.

"A kid," Lorealai said in her matter of fact voice, "Who she sent to live with me."

I sat up. I was wide awake. "What?" I asked.

"Yeah, the kids name is Nemi, She's fifteen."

"Why is she staying with you?"

"Alice is going on a two year missionary trip and apparently sent Nemi to me." She whispered.

"Wow," was all I could say. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked suddenly hurt.

"She just got there an hour ago," she replied. "I was helping her settle in."

"So, you're gonna let her stay with you?" I asked to be clear.

"Well, yeah." Lorealai said. "I mean what kind of person, turns their back on a friend and a needy kid."

"Yeah, I guess," I sounded distant.

"What?" Lorealai asked.

"Is this a good idea…?"

"Are you still alive?" She asked me suddenly testy.

"Yes," I replied.

"Then she'll be fine!" she snapped. I guess I'm not the only one who's tired.

"So, she'll be staying with you for two years huh?" I asked.

"It's indefinite," she whispered, her voice gentile again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well, she'll be sixteen if four months, then she can pack up and leave if she wants."

"Wow," I said.

"Wow, indeed." Lorealai repeated. "Can you imagine what Poor Nemi is feeling?"

"Her name is Nemi?" I asked.

"It's short for Naomi," she said some what defensively.

"Poor kid," I said.

"She's named for Alice's favorite bible character."

"Oh," I said trying to be sympathetic. It was clear she didn't want me to nag on the girl.

"Well," I better go," Lorealai broke off our silence.

"Okay," I said.

"Bye sweets," She said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Jess asked groggily from beside me.

"Lorealai," I said simply.

"Could you tell I hate her at this moment?"

"Sure," I answered distantly. I couldn't get my head around the fact that my mother was going to raise yet another child.

Lorealai

I walked down stairs to Luke making breakfast.

"What you making?" I asked him.

"Pancakes," he said. He was still in his pajamas it was only five of clock. "Make your own coffee."

"Okay," I said. I pulled out the necessary instruments and began to make the coffee. "Luke I have to tell you something." I never got to finish my statement because at that very moment Nemi came out of Rory's room.

She was all dressed showered and her hair was curled. She looked very pretty. A lot like Alice, but she looked more familiar, it was like I saw her every day.

"Okay, I went for a jog, showered, dressed, and I fed Paul Anoka. I'm going out for breakfast."

"How did you do all of that before five am?" I asked.

"I never sleep," she shrugged.

"Who the heck are you?" Luke asked.

"Well, I'm Nemi," she answered.

"What kind of name is that?"

I saw a deep red creep up Nemi's face.

Luke went to look in Rory's room. "Where's all your stuff?" he asked. "All there is here is about five thousand CDs."

"Well, my mom didn't know if Lorealai would let me stay so she's sending the rest of my stuff. It should be here sometime tomorrow." She answered nervously yet politely.

"You're mom sent you?" Luke looked mad. "Why aren't you with her or your dad?"

I could tell Luke had struck a chord. Nemi's voice took a sudden formal tone. "I'm going out to breakfast Ms. Gilmore. I'll be back soon." And with that she walked out the door.

I shot Luke a look of disapproval. I went out to catch Naomi.

Remy

I guess you could view me in two ways. You can view me as cute, little, missionary's daughter whose father sadly, left her fifteen years ago. Or you can view me as angry, illegitimate teenager whose father didn't care about either her or her mother's well being. I can handle a lot, but how dare that man question my judgment and pry into my personal life?

I was only able to ponder these thoughts for a moment, for I had only stormed past Lorelai's porch steps before she caught up to me.

"Hey," she called after me angrily.

I stopped and turned around.

She continued. "I'm not sure who to be madder at."

I sighed and let her go on. I knew how to handle getting in trouble like a pro.

Of course I should have expected something unexpected from Lorelai, but as usual she surprised me. "I think you should lay ground work."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"We should lay down some simple rules and things about ourselves so the other knows what to do."

"We're gonna go this here, in front of the jeep, in front of your neighbors?" I asked. I really did not want to do this.

"That's right Nemi." She answered simply.

"The name's Remy," I said flatly.

"What? But you said…"

"I probably just said that because I was tired and didn't want to explain." I said.

"So your name isn't Naomi?" Lorelai asked.

"No it is," I said looking off into the neighbors' yard. There was a cat stuck under their porch.

"Then how did you get Remy?" She asked yet another question.

"My middle name's Rachel," I said. "If you mix the two names together you get Remy which is more rock and roll and less dorky I think."

"I get it," she said holding up a hand. I don't think she wanted to hear anymore. "Now with ground rules,"

"Okay you lay down rules and I'll tell you about myself." I said simply.

"Okay good. Well, I have only a few rules," she said. Only a few rules, I must be in heaven.

"Okay shoot," I was wondering what her rules were.

"Well, you have to be Civil to my parents."

"Done," I responded quickly.

"You have be at least semi polite to Luke," She said.

"I have the whole polite thing down," I was talking fast, "So done."

"And," she added, "You have to give me a shot."

"Definitely done," I replied.

"So now give your cliff notes on annoying things you do." She requested.

"I listen to a lot of music," I said keeping my voice and face plain.

"I saw your CD collection," Lorelai declared. "We'll get along fine."

"I'm smart, I drink coffee, and I play the guitar." I said trying to make her hate something about me.

"I just may love for the coffee, my daughter will love you for the books, and my daughter's best friend's band will love you." She replied. I think I just may like Lorelai, but it's too early to tell. I may just hate in the long run.

"I don't have the smoothest of relationships with my mother," I said wearily. Maybe Lorelai would kick me out because maybe she thinks I have problems. But she didn't.

"We'll get along just fine," she said, "Anything else?"

"I hate junk food." I said sternly.

Lorelai's mouth dropped open. "Then we'll just have to convert you." She decided. "You want to go get break fast?"

"But what about you," I asked running after her fro she began walking away.

"I'll answer once I get coffee in me." She said and we went off to get breakfast.

**Don't hate me! Don't stop reading either. This was kind of an off chapter. And sorry it took a while to update, but I couldn't decide if adding Remy was a good idea or not. I'm still not sure. Review and tell me if you like Remy in the story. I can write her out in a second if you don't like her. I just thought that adding her might be fun and give the rest of the characters more story lines. Bye Review!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay thank you everyone (only three of you) for reviewing and thank you one person who added me to their story alert. For the picky (yet very useful and appreciated) writers I have fixed the spelling of Lorelai. I hope you enjoy this. Oh right. I only own Remy. **

Chapter three

Lorelai

I watched as Remy poured three sugars and three creams into her cup of coffee amazed. She must have see me staring at her in awe, because she looked at me and said,

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Okay, so time for a new word here." Remy said and went back to stirring her coffee.

No twinge came to her face she just delighted in the sweetness of her coffee. She looked up at my disgusted face and she had a look of annoyance on hers.

"You know," she said, "It's not a crime nor any of your business how much add ins I put in my coffee."

I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it knowing what I was thinking.

"I'm not wearing a shirt saying how cute bunnies are; I'm in all black in fact. I don't watch _Alice in wonderland_, I have yet to speak to animals, I have never once felt the need to go to a save-the-planet concert and pink isn't my favorite color so do not read into how much sugar I put into my coffee!"

"Consider the subject dropped," I said smiling. She reminded me of myself when I was her age, minus the pregnant part.

"Good," she responded satisfied taking another sip of toxic coffee.

We were silent for a moment taking the events of the past six hours in.

"So," she began, "Your finance owns this place."

I was about to reply when Ms. Patty and Babette slid in next to us.

"Hey sugar," Babette greeted us. "Who's this?"

"Um," was as far as Remy got because Ms. Patty answered for her.

"I know who this is," Ms. Patty answered excitedly. "This is the girl who is staying with staying with Lorelai."

Remy's face took a very confused look.

"Wow," Babette mustered. "That's you?"

"How, how did you know I was staying with Lorelai?" asked Remy stunned.

"Remy, dear, everyone who was awake say you running around at the ungodly hour of two a.m."

"Two a.m.?" I asked. "Honey did you get any sleep?"

Remy turned to me quickly, then back to Babette and Ms. Patty. "I slept on the bus, How did you know my name?"

"We have our ways dear," The duo said.

"Did you just wait for me to leave you alone for you to leave?" I asked Remy.

Remy sighed and asked Babette and Ms. Patty to give us a minute.

"Sure thing darling," they said and walked of to their own table.

"Did you or did you not wait until I left you alone to leave?" I asked again.

"Yes," she sighed.

"why?" I asked.

"Look," she began, "I am raised. You don't need to look after me every second. I can take care of myself. I'm not a wild child and I haven't done anything illegal. I respect you, Lorelai and I will continue to respect you. But right now I'm starved so can we put away this can of worms for now and order?"

"I have a feeling that we'll get along great," was all I said.

"Well, then the feeling is mutual." She said a very small smile playing on her face.

A felt a wide grin fill up my face. She saw this and responded by smiling a broad, yet small smile. More of a smile than I ever expected to come from that mouth.

"Okay," I said, "In the spirit of converting you, I'm gonna order for you the blueberry, chocolate pancakes with extra whipped cream on top."

"Aye, aye, captain," she said cockily.

Rory

"Jerry, come on. You know that my story was well written, heck it was great!" I was talking to my co-worker Jerry, who happened to have pull with Mary, our editor.

"Look, Rory, I already told you I talked to her and she said no."

"But maybe you could try again," I suggested.

"Rory, you know I'm your friend right?" He asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Then you'll believe that I did everything in m power to help you."

"Okay," I said. I was bummed.

"Rory, I'm sorry your article didn't make the paper, but maybe you should take Mary's advice and write a series about that quirk town, Stars Hollow."

"Okay Jerry," I said, "Thank you Jerry."

"No problem, now I have some work to do, but for now just relax, okay?"

"Okay," I said.

After Jerry left me I went to my tiny corner office and sat down in my swivel chair and sighed. I was really, really bummed about my article not getting in the paper, but it was more than that. I wasn't sure what made more bummed about this article not getting the paper. It's not like this hadn't happened before. I couldn't sort out my feelings. Oh my, I just realized my problem. I got out my phone and dialed the number I knew so well.

Remy

Lorelai had insisted on giving me the grand tour of Stars Hollow and she vetoed my complaints. We had now passed the Dance studio gone inside Dooses Market, Weston's, Taylor's soda Shoppe (I swear this walk is gonna gain me ten pounds), Al's pancake house (which strangely enough doesn't sell pancakes), and we talked to Gypsy at Hues Brothers, the local car repair shop. We were now in front of a small book store which was like heaven. I was strolling through Stars Hollow Books looking for something new.

Lorelai's cell phone just rung, she sounded distressed I confirmed that with her conversation.

"Rory, Rory, no, this isn't happening!"

Murmurs for the other line I couldn't make out.

"No," Lorelai seemed near tears and she had opened her phone about three seconds ago.

Murmurs

"No, no, no!"

Murmurs

"Did you have it checked?"

Murmur

"Thank God, so maybe not, right?" everyone in the store was looking at Lorelai now, who was so close to tears it made you want to cry.

Murmurs

"Just because you had a feeling doesn't mean anything! Remember me when Sookie went into labor?"

A steady flow of whispers went through out the building.

"Fine," Lorelai screamed. "You check! Good-bye."

Lorelai slammed shut her phone and fell to the ground crying in front of the check out area. This made an old couple who were purchasing self-help books jump.

I ran over to Lorelai. I smoothed her hair back as she cried which made me extremely uncomfortable, but was already my friend. "Lorelai what's wrong?" I asked trying to keep back all my lines and comments.

Lorelai looked up at everyone crowded around her as if to say 'I don't want them here.'

"Hey move it or lose it, people," I yelled at them. The whole was emptied in nearly two minutes.

"Rory, it's Rory," she said. It was hard to understand her though her sobs.

"What about Rory?" I asked sympathetically.

"She's, she's," She broke out in tears again.

I waited.

"She's Pregnant!"

I was shocked. I didn't know how to react to that. But magically the right words came out of my mouth.

"It's gonna be alright." I said quietly.

"You're a great kid you know that?"

"So I've been told." I smiled.

This made laugh a little bit. She wiped her eyes which were red and puffy from crying. She stood up suddenly composed. "Come on we have a tour to finish."

"But…"

"Rory's not sure she's pregnant so why get broken up about it and rob you of a proper tour?"

"Well, first of all I'm not sure this is a proper tour and second I wouldn't mind just going home and watching videos or something."

"Naomi Rachel Gilmore! You will get your tour and I will be fine. You are much too young for wrinkles so stop worrying."

"Okay," I said.

"You ready to go?"

"Nothing I'd rather do."

We walked into Kim's antiques and visited Lane's band. We ate lunch at Al's and we were almost done with the tour by dinner where we would have the talk so we could work out the gory details of my arrival. We were going to have dinner at the inn and Lorelai thought it would be _fun_ to walk there. There were several works I could use to describe the experience blisters being one of them, but fun was no where on the list. As we walked we told each other our life experiences, me only leaving out the things about my father.

On our way to the inn Lorelai tried to rush me past one business, but she didn't walk fast enough.

"Oh, my," was all I could say to try to stop from going into hysterics.

"I tried to shield you from that one." Lorelai said noticing that I saw her secret.

"Oh, oh, oh, my," I said ignoring her comment. "This town really is crazy!"

"Come on, Chachi, Yes I know it's very funny." Lorelai said.

"It's like a shrine to cats!" I marveled while looking at the window of the _Cat Club_.

"You coming," Lorelai asked annoyed, "No food unless you come."

I took one last look at the _Cat Club_ before joining Lorelai who had begun walking.

"I can't believe your town has an obsession with cats." I declared.

All Lorelai did was roll her eyes and say, "You should meet our next-door-neighbor." And we continued walking.

Rory

I was waiting outside of my boss's office waiting to talk to her. A young girl I knew to be Justine, Mary's assistant, came out to tell me Mary would see me now. I felt like I was in a doctor's office.

"Hey Rory, what's up?" is how Mary greeted me.

"I was um, thinking I would do the series on my home town." I said unsure of myself.

"Good," Mary said, "I had a feeling. So here's your plane ticket," she said handing me a bright yellow envelope. "There are two so take anyone. And it's open ended so take as long as you want. Rule number one, email me things. Rule number two, no changing names. Rule number three, have fun. Okay, so email me everything and I'll email you."

"Wow," was all I could say looking at my perky boss, this had apparently made her day.

"Have fun, Rory, seriously, and tell your mom congratulations for me." Mary was my age and we hung out some times and we were sort of friends, but I didn't want anyone hating me because I was her friend.

After I left her office I pulled out my cell-phone and dialed Jess' number.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey, have you seen Fatal Attraction?" I asked him. I was mad.

"What? no? Rory?"

"I won't be ignored Dan," I quoted.

"What?"

"I left you six messages; did you get my six messages?" I asked angrily.

"I got the messages." He said obviously confused.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I was too busy and I thought you were at work."

"Pack your bags," I said. "Let the others control Truncheon for a while. We're going on a trip."

"What?"

"We have some things to talk about."

**Okay really don't hate me. Keep reading. Review. I'm sorry I had to do that. I'm tapped on what to do with Rory even though I know what to do with her later. Please don't stop reading out of anger, it will get better. I promise. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rory

Jess and I were on the plane to Hartford. I had just come out of the bathroom after taking my pregnancy test.

"It's the good news, Jess," I whispered in his ear smiling like I was high.

"Seriously," he asked.

I just nodded still smiling.

He hugged me hard and we started kissing right there in front of everyone on the plane.

"Hey break it up, you two." Said a lady behind us while snapping her fingers in our faces. We stopped immediately.

We didn't say much the entire ride, but we were smiling hysterically the whole time.

Lorelai

Remy and I were having our dinner at the inn. I had ordered a burger (Yes, Sookie can make those) and Remy had a salad. Uh, she sure knows how to make me cringe.

"Okay schools?" Remy asked taking a bite of green.

"Oh," I said. I totally didn't think of that. "Um, well, there's always Stars Hollow High."

"Does it have honors classes?" Asked Remy, my mouth sort of dropped. "Don't look so surprised, I said I was smart. I'm more than positive I can get in."

"I don't know if we have those. Um, how smart are you?"

"4.0 At a top notch private school," she replied putting a piece of chicken in her mouth.

I took a bite of my burger. "Wow, you're smarter than Rory was."

"I wish I wasn't. I'm the geek even though I don't ever say anything about my grades. I don't brag or use it in real life, it's just there."

"Okay I'll look into that. Jobs?" I asked her she obviously wanted one.

"Um, well I'm pretty good with people and I've waitresses before. I'm not a have bad waitress."

"Hmm…" I processed this information. "Well, you could do maybe part time receptionist here or I'm sure Luke could swing something."

"Probably Luke's," she said. I must have looked a little hurt, because I was, because she quickly added, "Only because that French dude, might not like the idea of my sharing a job with him and he's scaring already."

This made me laugh. "Okay let me call Luke," I said and I held up a finger indicating that she wait for a moment and I walked out side.

"Hello?"

"Luke?"

"Yeah who else would answer my cell phone? Lorelai?"

"That's me."

"So, what do you want?"

"You talk to your fiancé like that?"

"Well?"

"Okay well, Remy wants a job."

"What?!"

"Calm down, she _needs_ a job."

"Why me?"

"Because you owe her."

"Ah, man."

"Life isn't fair. Remy's living proof."

"Okay."

"So is that a yes?"

"She better be amazing."

"Oh, she will be."

"Fine."

"Love you, honey."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up my phone and walked back inside.

"Well?" Remy asked.

"It was very successful." I said gloating.

"Thank you," she squealed.

Rory

Jess and I pulled up in Lorelai's drive way and only Luke's truck was there. I pulled out my house key and unlocked the door.

"Hello?" We called out. "Hello?" we yelled again.

We walked in on Luke in the kitchen doing something with a nail gun.

"Hello? Luke?" Jess asked apparently startling Luke.

"Ahhh!" he yelled turning around with the staple gun in hand. "Oh, Rory, Jess, um I didn't know you were coming."

"It was sort of a surprise visit." I shrugged.

"Oh, well, it's nice of you to come, I guess."

"You guess?" Jess asked.

"Well, if I had my nail gun the wrong way, then one wrong move and you could have been hurt."

"Yeah, because big boys don't like boo-boos." Jess in a sarcastic baby voice. Normally I would have laughed, but this time I stepped on his foot.

Jess swallowed his yelp. "It was nice of you to care Luke." I said shooting Jess a look.

There was an awkward silence for more than a few minutes until we heard a car rumble in the drive way.

"Is that Mom?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, thank God," Luke said.

We all walked out side to see mom and the girl I assumed was Nemi unloading food from the jeep.

"Oh, Luke we brought back food and Remy's gonna serve it so she can show she's worth the job." When mom looked up from the back seat and saw me she stopped. "Oh, Rory," she couldn't hide her disappointment in me.

"A very _not_ pregnant Rory." I said.

"Really?"

I nodded my head smiling.

Lorelai dropped her bags and started running towards me. The girl somehow caught the bags before the hit the ground ruining their contents. Dang, she was good. Lorelai hugged me hard.

"So we're good?" I asked.

"Of course we are!" Lorelai responded.

When we came out of our hug, the girl was up near in front of us. "So you must be Nemi." I proclaimed, but to my dismay I saw a deep red blush creep up her face.

She switched all the bags to left arm and extended her arm to me. "Actually The names Remy." She said shaking my hand.

""So her name isn't…" I whispered to my mom.

"No, it is Naomi." She whispered back.

"Then how…'

"I'll explain later."

"Got it."

Lorelai invited us into the house and told us to sit down, she was serving dinner. More or less.

Luke, Jess, and I were sitting at the table and we were over hearing an argument for the living room.

"Turn around." Lorelai ordered.

"That is so not necessary," Remy was saying.

"Just turn around." Lorelai barked.

There was a sigh that was followed by the stomping of feet, which I suppose was Remy turning around.

"I still don't understand why you're attending. You just ate." Remy informed Lorelai.

"Hey, honey, this is a bottomless pit. Now, go out there and get me some happy customers."

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and sat down soon followed by Remy. She was in the same red tee-shirt and jeans as she was before, but now she was sporting a Luke's Dinner apron that I'm sure was courtesy of Lorelai Gilmore. She was holding an order pad and a pen.

"Hello, welcome to Lorelai's place what can I get you?" Remy recited perkily.

"You're too tall." Jess blurted before he knew what he was saying. Everyone was surprised. Mostly for the reason we thought we would offend her. But strangely Remy was the only one who didn't seem phased. She in fact just stood there with a devious look on her face.

"Well, at least I don't look like a cocaine dealer." She said. Everyone was more surprised at that. Except Lorelai of course, she laughed, but quieted down when she realized everyone else's seriousness.

"You expect my customers to tolerate that?" Luke asked my mother.

"Nope," Remy answered for her. "Just getting it out of my system. What'll you have?"

"Burger," Jess muttered. The rest of us chimed in and ordered the same.

She walked about two steps to the counter and placed the burgers in front of us and announced that she would be reading in the living room if anyone needed anything.

"Come on, Remy eat with us." I said.

Jess was the only one opposed to the idea.

"Okay," she said taking off her apron.

We ate talked and laughed. For once I felt like an average American family. (Use your imaginations please) Mom, dad, Boyfriend, sister. It was well, refreshing.

Remy

"Okay first of all you two. Be nice be efficient and play favorites."

Luke was giving and the other new who was the same age as me, Brain Mason, a pre-work pep talk.

I raised my hand to be cocky, but he Luke took me seriously.

"Yes, Remy, what is it?"

"Um, why do we have to learn this? Uh, we know it."

"Yeah," brain echoed. I sent him a look that said you're so stupid you can't think of anything else to say, but he didn't see it. Maybe it's best he didn't.

Luke ignored this and went to the next order of business.

"Oh, and you two will be sharing one salary."

"What?!" Brain and I demanded together.

"Look, Remy, I only hired you because my fiancé asked me to and if I didn't I might not be her fiancé anymore."

"Very flattering," I muttered under my breath.

"And," Luke continued, "I only hired him," he said nodding toward Brain, "Because, because, I can't remember."

"You owed my dad a favor," Brain said proudly. I just shook my head.

"Now, go to work," Luke said walking out.

"I can't believe we only get half a salary." I said. "I wish I had taken that job at the inn," I was saying to Brian.

"Yeah," he said kind of distantly. "I um, gotta get these tables."

"Uh, okay," I said somewhat hurt.

He left to go take care of his tables, while leaving me there to wonder why Brian Mason, idiot of idiots, had just brushed me off.

**Okay that better? I hope I'm getting better with the story. I like I did fine with the first chapter then I just had a brain fart or something. Review, people. REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rory

"Paris!" I was yelling over the receiver.

"Rory, I know you don't want to deal with him, but it has to be done."

I was on the phone with Paris Geller one of my best friends, arguing about Logan, my ex.

"No, do not talk to him!" I exclaimed.

"Rory, he wants to talk to you and since you moved he doesn't know where you live, so now he's harassing me."

"Then press charges!" I told her.

"Look, he'll leave you alone once he knows you're with that Jess. Just talk to him, then if he doesn't leave you alone I'll personally make his life miserable."

"I'll think about it."

"Good."

"Bye, Paris."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and went over and sat on the bed. Why was Logan trying to contact me? He broke up with me! Not the other way around. My head was now swirling with ideas. I knew I loved Jess, but did I still love Logan? No, I had to shake this feeling. I love Jess. I love Jess. I love Jess. I love Jess?

At this moment I hated Logan. I had everything under control. I was in love, I had moved on and then he goes and shakes my feelings up again. Who does that? A heartless person I suppose.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jess walking through the little inns room doors. (Jess and I were staying at the dragonfly until further notice.)

"Hey, honey," Jess greeted me with a kiss.

"Hey," I answered back with not nearly as much enthusiasm as he had. Jess was really happy about something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, since you asked Duncan sent me this," Jess said holding up a big envelope. Duncan was a co-worker of Jess'.

"What is it, a love letter?" I asked sarcastically.

"No," Jess said. "Duncan thought since we lease the building up stairs that we should be the first people to know who the new owner of Truncheon Books!"

"Oh, wow, Jess open it."

Jess nodded and then carefully opened the large, white envelope.

"Oh, boy,' was all Jess could muster unenthusiastically.

"What?" I asked. I wonder who owned the store now.

"We now officially belong to your ex." Jess said. What ever mood either of us had was now dropped low, very low.

"What?" I asked. "Which one?"

"You remember a Mr. Logan Huntsburger?"

My mouth dropped in awe.

Remy

I was standing in front of the mirror in Rory's old room. I was getting ready for the first day at Stars Hollow High.

I had already rejected three different tops. (No matter how good I want to look, my luck jeans stay.) Ah-ha! I had found the perfect top! (Okay, I'm never this girly, but I wanted to make a good impression.) This top, I don't even think it is mine. I think it used to be Rory's, but I couldn't be sure.

It was a blue sequined tank with a blank jacket that went over it. I looked great in it. It made my extremely dark brown, almost black, hair stand out and my green eyes sparkle. It accented my pale skin, if that's possible.

I felt something rough in the sleeve. I pulled out a small folded piece of paper that read:

_Hey Remy,_

_I thought you would rock in this outfit._

_Love,_

_Lorelai _

Wow, Lorelai must have been on some major coffee buzz when she bought me this.

I grabbed my backpack and walked into the kitchen. Lorelai was standing, leaning on the table, ready to go with coffee in her hand.

"Finally you're out," she greeted me with coffee.

I took the coffee gratefully, and sat down at the table following suit. "It's only, um…" I glanced down at my watch, "six-thirty."

Lorelai shrugged and just pointed at my clothes. "So, I see you found the top."

I smoothed it out. "Really," I decided, "It's amazing."

Lorelai shrugged again. "I thought you would like it."

"I do. Thank you."

"No problem."

We sat there in a weird silence until we heard a rustle outside.

We opened the door and there was a mail man in sickening short shorts, (Poor guy, should of stayed in pants) placing things at the door step. It was my stuff.

There were eleven boxes we got into Rory's room in less than ten minutes.

"Wait," I realized, "There should be one more item."

"Uh, huh." The mail man agreed. "You might not like what you see, though."

He pulled out my precious guitar, now wrecked. The case had a huge crack in it. I ran over to it and opened it. My guitar had a crack just as big as the one on the case, making the guitar impossible to play.

My mouth hung open for a moment, before I asked the mail man, "Can I sue the mailing company for this?"

"No, no you can't." He said flatly.

I turned to Lorelai.

"Sorry, kid," she said, "Looks like your gonna have to buy a new one."

"Where am I gonna do that?" I asked.

"At a music store," she said like I was stupid.

"Do you have one of those here?"

"Yep, I'll take you there after school."

"Okay," I said disappointedly.

"Do you want to go to Luke's for breakfast?" Lorelai questioned me.

I pointed down at my cup. "We already have coffee."

Lorelai shook her head. "Coffee isn't breakfast." She informed me.

"True," I agreed. I grabbed my backpack and we walked out the door.

Lorelai

Remy and I were sitting in outside of Luke's in my jeep.

"Why are we sitting out here?" Remy asked me.

"I don't know, do you know?" I answered and inquired.

"If I knew why would I be in this car?"

"Right, your right," I told her, "We should probably go in."

"No," Remy said a little too quickly.

"Why what's your reason?" I asked her.

Remy sighed and replied, "A man. What's yours?"

"A man," I sighed with her.

"Oh," Remy sighed half heartedly.

We sat like that for a moment, and then Remy looked like someone smacked her with realization.

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" She asked me panicked.

"No, I don't think." Was I getting cold feet?

"You can't do that you know." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Why on earth not, and how on earth is this your business?"

She ignored the question about her business and just answered the one about the cold feet. "Because, I saw how Luke looks at you and Rory told me about how you two fell in love and I thought it was so sweet.'

"Wow, I never thought of you as the aw, smell a rose, pet a puppy kind of gal." I declared.

"Well, I'm not," she sounded like she was getting defensive. "I'm just saying."

"Okay, you're right, but I'm not getting cold feet, alright."

"Alright," Remy said. "Okay, but it's already seven-fifteen, so are we gonna get breakfast or…"

"Let's go in," I said and we walked into Luke's.

The moment we walked in I was greeted by a very happy Luke with a kiss on the cheek.

"What's got you so happy?" Remy asked, "I know for a fact you didn't get lucky last night."

Both Luke and I shot her a look and she just threw her hands up in defeat.

"Okay, so what is it?" I asked him cheerily.

"Well," Luke began. "I just got something for you."

"For me?"

"Yes," Luke said and he got down on one knee holding out a little black box to me.

It was the engagement ring from our first engagement, in the box.

"So do you like it better when I'm the one on my knees?" Luke asked referring to the night I proposed to him.

"Definitely," I said, "Do I have to put it on my self?"

Luke took the box from my fingers and took off the other engagement ring I had on and slid this one on my fingers. It was beautiful.

We kissed. Remy began applauding, followed by everyone else in the diner. We kissed harder just for show. There was just something special about this ring and moment even though we were already engaged and a date was set. This was magical.

When we let go of each other, Remy cut in. "I'm sorry to break this up, but, um, coffee please?"

Luke went behind the counter to get us coffee and pancakes and I sat down at the table with Remy.

"Do you still have cold feet?" She asked me.

"No, my feet totally are thawed."

"Now, doesn't some one feel just a little silly?"

"Like a caveman," I answered her.

"Good," she said, but she was suddenly distant. I followed her gaze to a boy a believe is also a new worker the same age as her at Luke's. His name is… Um, Brain Mason.

"I'll be back in a second," She said not taking her eyes off Brian. I watched as she got up, pushed in her chair, and walked over the boy. I couldn't help but listen in to their conversation.

"Hey," I heard Remy say.

"Hey," The boy said back. Brain seemed nervous and he was brushing her off.

"So, you want to eat breakfast with us?" Remy asked.

"Probably best I didn't," The boy said not looking up from his paper.

"Oh," Remy's voice was dropping. She was loosing confidence.

Brain just kept reading his paper.

"Why do you keep brushing me off?" Remy asked with a just a twig of anger.

"What," Brain asked her.

"You heard me," Remy decided.

"It's just, uh, never mind." Brain said. "I'm sorry I've been brushing you off, I probably shouldn't of. At lunch maybe we could talk, get to know each other and maybe be friends."

"Fine." Remy said. I could tell this wasn't exactly what she wanted, but she was compromising. "That would be nice," Remy's last words before walking back to our table with now cold coffee on it.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just had to prove him… something."

I know Remy didn't see this, but the boy heard it and smiled. I watched as Remy as usual, put her disgusting amount of sugar and cream into her coffee. I just laughed.

**I hoped you liked it. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. L8r Okay and yes I know the part with Remy was a little weird, but I couldn't figure out what do with her, because I wanted to make It clear that she loved music, because that's major in later chapters. I hope the story doesn't have too much going on. REVIEW!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Remy

Stars Hollow High is well to put it lightly, miserable. I miss the big city. I mean I love Lorelai, but this is a little much. And to top things off I had the strangest lunch of all time today.

At lunch Brian and I sat together.

"Hey," he said as I sat down.

"Hey," I said back.

We sat in silence, we occasionally drummed out fingers, or took a bite of our food, but we pretty much just sat there. Our lunches were barely touched. This rivaled the time I told my mom I wanted a tattoo.

The bell rang. I got up to go, when Brian finally talked.

"Hey so are we cool?" He asked me.

I was surprised. I knew that he knew that this lunch had been awkward, but like I said before, he was one fry short of a happy meal.

"Sure," I answered.

"Okay, well, there is a meteor shower going on tonight and I was thinking that you might want to come to my house and watch it with me?"

"Uh, sure, you know if Lorelai doesn't mind."

"Cool," he said and walked away.

I pretty much floated through my classes the rest of the day. Not that it much mattered because I could do that work in my sleep. The only class I paid attention in was English. I love English some day I wanted to be a novelist.

The teacher in this class, Mr. Carlson, was cool. We discussed books the whole time. It was awesome. This class is what made me change my mind about Stars Hollow, these kids were pretty cool.

"Now who can tell me what Dickens meant by not giving the ghost of Christmas future a face?" Mr. Carlson asked the class.

No hands were raised. I raised m hand even though I was puzzled at why we were reading a Christmas book in spring.

"Yes," Mr. Carlson called on me.

"Well, I'm not sure, but doesn't it mean that the future is like, undecided?" I answered the question trying not to sound like a smarty-pants. I mean I'm a normal teenager. I don't want to be strange.

"That is correct." Mr. Carlson told me and I just sunk lower in my seat. I shouldn't have raised my hand.

"Why are we discussing this in spring?" I blurted.

The class laughed. But not at me, it's like they didn't understand it either.

"Well I do believe in the Christmas spirit." Mr. Carlson answered us.

"Well, then ho, ho, ho." Said a voice from the back.

Everyone including me laughed.

We got into a conversation completely off the subject and I have to say that this was the most fun I've ever had in school. I mean I'm good in school, but I'm a not a freak. School isn't exactly my idea of a good time.

Someone said something about the mass murderer BTK and I said, "Oh, my gosh, how did we get into a conversation about BTK? We all know he's a bad dude Okay?"

Everyone laughed and Mr. Carlson just shook his head and walked over to his desk to correct papers. We continued our conversation until the bell rang.

Last period History. I actually sort of liked history so I thought that this class couldn't be bad. I was wrong.

The teacher was so boring, I was thinking of pulling the fire alarm just for some excitement. She just droned on about nothing. Everyone was glad when she said we have five minutes until final bell so we could talk.

Two girls wearing too much make-up came up to me.

"You must be the new girl." One declared.

"Yeah," I answered unsurely.

"You don't belong here." The other informed me.

I smiled a sarcastic smile and tried to move past them, but they blocked my way.

"Your trash." The first said.

I sighed trying to keep my comments to myself.

"You won't be able to stay here. You're staying with Lorelai Gilmore. She doesn't exactly have the best reputation here."

Just then the bell rang. Ah-ha! I never thought I would say _saved by the bell_. "Oh, shoot. That's the bell." I told them. "I guess we'll have to catch up at a different time."

I grabbed my back-pack and ran out of the school and to Lorelai's house. I could run fast when I wanted to.

I stumbled through Lorelai's door. I yelled upstairs, "Lorelai so time for a coffee break!"

Lorelai

Remy and I were at Luke's. I ordered us burgers, fries, and coffee. Remy was chewing on a fry at the moment.

"So, bad first day?" I asked her.

"Only about the worst Wednesday ever."

"Oh, well my day sucked too." I told her about how my wedding invitations said I was Lori.

She laughed. "When my mom tried opening that club, she ordered napkins that said the name of it on them and the company changed the A to a U." She told me.

"Wow," was all I could say.

I glanced at my watch. "You wanna go get your new guitar?" I asked Remy.

"Yeah," she said excitedly. She took one last bite of her burger, grabbed her purse, and stood up to leave.

We walked out of the diner talking. I was taking her to Sophie's Music. We passed the town troubadour who waved to us.

Remy stopped right in front of him. I saw the anger rise in her cheeks.

The troubadour stopped playing. "Yes," he asked Remy.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked the troubadour her voice rising.

"No," the man said to her.

"Oh," her voice went back to normal. "Well, your E is flat."

"What?" He asked her.

Remy's voice took a slightly mischievous tone. "You heard me, your E is flat."

"Remy what's your problem?" I asked her calmly.

"Nothing," she yelled at me. "Nothing is my problem!"

I reached out to put my arm on her shoulders, but she shrugged it off. She started walking fast in front of me.

"What's the name of this music store again?" she asked from in front.

-000-

We stood in front of the music store.

"I'm sorry," Remy whispered to me. She really was sweet when she got the chance.

"What happened back there?" I asked again keeping my voice soft and kind.

Remy looked down at her shoes. "I don't want to talk about it." She muttered.

"Okay," I said. I was a little hurt, but I knew that people needed their space.

"We gonna go in?" Remy asked still staring at her shoes.

"Remy its okay." I told her.

She looked up. "Thanks," was all she said before walking into the store.

The door made a ring sound when we walked in.

Remy went to look around and apparently it was a short look because five minutes after entering I heard her trying to negotiate a deal with Sophie. "No, you can not do that." I heard Sophie tell Remy.

"I'm just talking about installments!" Remy blurted.

"Do you have enough money to pay for it now?"

"Yes," Remy answered her.

"Then pay for it now!" Sophie was getting frustrated with Remy.

"But I might need the money for something else." Remy said calmly. It was like watching Tony Soprano negotiate a deal.

"Then don't buy the guitar!" Sophie exclaimed.

"You are being impossible!" Remy exclaimed.

I stopped listening at that point. Instead I went over to see Lane.

"Hey Lane!" I exclaimed, "It seems like forever!"

Lane and hugged and she said, "I'm here because Zack's bluegrass band plays here."

"Cool," I said. "I'm here because Remy needs a new guitar."

"Oh, the girl your letting stay with you." Lane said seriously.

Just then Remy cut in. "Hey Lorelai, I just scored the guitar, come see it."

"Remy," I said ignoring her request. "This is Lane. Lane this is Remy."

"Oh, hi," Remy said holding out her hand. Lane took it and they shook.

"Got to go Lane." I said.

"Bye," she said back.

"So are you like the Van Gogh of music now?" I asked Remy sarcastically.

Remy just rolled her eyes.

"Are you gonna chop off your own ear too." I laughed.

"Any information in your hands is dangerous." She stated and she took me over to see her new guitar.

Rory

I was over at Lane's now telling about how Logan acquired Jess' publishing company.

"Are you serious?" Lane asked me.

"Why would I joke about this?" I asked picking up one of the Lane's twins.

"Wow, you belong to Logan." She said starring off into space.

I shot her a look that brought her back to reality.

"Okay, I'll stop," she said.

We just sat there for a minute until Lane started up again. "Do you think he knows?"

"Who knows what?" I asked.

"Do you think Logan knows you live there?"

"He wouldn't," I tried to convince myself.

"He might be trying to get you back." Lane threw out there.

"Paris says I should talk to him because he's harassing her about me." I filled Lane in.

"You're kidding," Lane said amazed.

"No, I mean I know Logan is persistent, but I never thought be would bother Paris."

We sat for another minute taking this all in, before I decided to stop the madness.

"Do you know about the kid staying with my mom?" I asked out of the blue.

"Yeah," Lane answered. "I met her today. She was buying a guitar. She seems nice."

"Yeah, she does," I said. "She kind of insulted Jess though."

"So what else is new?" Lane said.

We sat in yet another awkward silence. Lane cut into it though. Thank God.

"Logan is a You-know-what." She informed me.

I came back with a, "Don't I know it."

**Hey hoped you liked it. Sorry Rory's part is so short I just can't find that much to do with her as with Lorelai and Remy where it's so easy it's wrong. Three last word to say, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Remy**

"Pass the red vines," I said to Brain who was sitting beside me on the green and blue blanket he had set out.

We were watching the very uneventful, but cool at the same time meteor shower. Brain had ordered pizza and brought out bunches of candy. (Yes, I know bad vocabulary, I'm sorry.)

I never thought I'd say this about Brain Mason, but I was having fun. Shows you what a good judge of character I am.

"Oh, there's another one," I said excitedly as a meteor passed above the sky.

"You get really excited about this, more than anyone else I've ever seen." Brian mentioned to me.

"Well, I never would've thought that I would this worked up about flying space crap either.' I said.

"Flying space crap, very pessimistic." Brian said back.

"Well, hey, I'm strange and I like it." I said nonchalantly.

"Well, I like it too." Brain said chewing on a Swedish fish.

We smiled at each other stupidly then looked away quickly.

"You know I never would've took you to be the astronomy buff." I said.

"You mean Brain Mason, idiot of idiots?" he questioned me the air still light. Man, he was good.

"I never said that." I said trying to defend myself.

"No, but you thought it."

"What are you a mind reader?" I laughed, but must have thought I was serious.

"No again, but I'm just smarter than most people give me credit for." He said simply grabbing another Swedish fish.

"Hmm," I said laying down on the blanket. He did the same.

I consumed that information. Had I hurt his feelings? It seems impossible.

"I only thought that before," I said staring straight forward.

"And now?"

"And now I think you're the greatest guy I've ever met." I said.

I was as nervous as crap, because Brian was leaning in to give me my first kiss and I'm not sure I was ready for it.

Thank you, Lord because right at that moment before he kissed me a meteor came and I was able to dodge the kiss.

Around midnight He walked me home and now I was at the front door saying good bye.

"Well, I had fun." I said leaning down to get Lorelai's spare house key.

"Yeah," Brian said, "Would it be okay if I kiss you?"

"No," I said feeling that maybe I should have said yes, but he didn't get mad.

"Well, then maybe at the end of a real date." He suggested.

"A real date would be nice." I replied.

He nodded and walked away. I was so happy that I was smiling even as I opened the door.

Rory

So I took Paris' advice and decided to have dinner with Logan. Three courses- nothing could happen right? Right. Because the stiff didn't show! I waited for an hour and I was about ready to leave when I got shanghaied by, you guessed it, my grandparents.

They came into the restaurant arguing about something that started with the letter O, and then they saw me. I really think that the angels up there owe some good luck. So they came over and sat with me and insisted on buying me dinner and I just sat there with a fake smile plastered all over my face. All the while they fought over the O thing. It was dreadful! Wow, I sound British.

Three hours of this nonsense because of course they wouldn't let me leave, so I had to wait until Richard got a business call, before I could leave, at eleven o'clock. I was starting to see way my mother hated them so much.

Even though everyone knows that Lorelai may claim to hate spending time with her parents, but that she actually enjoys it.

When I finally got back to the inn around 1 am, I just sat down at the desk and began writing my article for the paper.

_Stars Hollow by Rory Gilmore_

_I have lived there all my life and still everything there is new. _

_Stars Hollow the safe little town I can call home more than I could ever call any place else is full of wacky, yet loveable characters which I desire to describe to you today. _

_There are several, but how about I describe my next-door-neighbors, Moorie and Babette, first. A story of how a very short woman found a very tall man. Babette, also known as the crazy cat lady, finally found the love she thought she would never have in Moorie. _

_Moorie is a very soft person and Babette is as loud as they come, but they always find a way to make middle ground. Babette is a very nosey person, always one up on everyone with the town gossip and Moorie just loves to stay home and listen to his jazz music. Their love is not what I would call inspirational, but I'm sure to some, maybe even my mother, it is. _

_Speaking of my mother I would enjoy telling you her story._

_Lorelai Gilmore, loved by all. She came here when she was sixteen, because she was pregnant. She could take care of me, when my father wouldn't. _

_The day she arrived here she was offered a job as a maid in the independence inn, and she worked up to running the place and she did for many years until it burned down 5 years ago. _

_She and her friend own their own inn, the Dragonfly Inn._

_My mother has had her flames, but the one that everyone knew she would finally fall in love with was... _

I was getting extremely tired and was about ready to fall asleep right at the desk, so I figured I would just finish writing in the morning.

Lorelai

Remy and I were sitting at Luke's drinking coffee before she had to go to school. I was trying to perk her up, because apparently she had stayed up really late last night and now I can't get her to wake up.

"I hate myself," she muttered while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, right now you probably should." I scolded her even though I knew I shouldn't.

"Whatever," she said miserably.

"What were you doing out that late?" I asked her.

"Committing suicide," she said sarcastically even though she so tired she didn't have a sarcastic tone.

"Seriously," I said.

"I was watching the meteor shower with Brian," She said slamming her head into the table.

Right then Brian came up to the table. "Hey," he said to Remy.

"Go away," she wined.

He looked over at me. I nodded and he left without another word.

"SO, you want to tell me about your hate for the troubadour?" I asked her.

This woke her up. "Fine you really want to know?" She was trying to sound annoyed, but she was smiling hysterically.

"Yes," I said.

"Okay," she leaned in close to me. "Well, I'm ninety-nine percent sure that that man is my father."

My eyes were wide with shock.

"I mean I was mad at first, but now, I don't know, it might be cool to get to know my father. Even if he did leave his wife and kid, he was younger then. I might like him."

"Wow," I said.

"Wow, what?" Her face was keeping up a smile, but I knew she knew that what I was gonna say wasn't positive.

"Well, I just never thought I would here something like that come from your mouth." I declared. Her smile faded.

"You know I'm not angry at the_ entire_ world." She told me.

I barely got in, "I know this," before she continued.

"I mean you barely know me." She stated.

"I know that too," I said before she continued her rant. If there was any doubt about whether we were related before, there wasn't any now.

"I'm nicer than the front I put on." She said. She was done with her very short rant.

"Well, that's good to know." I said smiling behind my coffee cup.

-000-

"Michel, answer the phone please." I ordered.

'No, people annoy me." He answered.

"Well, then you ever think you're in the wrong business?" I asked him.

Michel rolled his eyes and reluctantly picked up the phone.

"Hello, Dragonfly Inn, how may I help you?" Was all I caught of the conversation, because I was heading towards the kitchen.

"Sookie!" I screamed.

"What dear," she was making meringues and she was quite distracted.

"I totally forgot that today was your birthday!" I shrieked.

"Oh, my god." Sookie exclaimed and ran out the door.

I just shook my head and said to myself, "That's my girl."

**Okay so I know a little weird especially with the part about the troubadour, but bare with me here. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to those who didn't, REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Rory 

I woke up to the banging of pots and pans. That is must be what I get for a free room right next to the kitchen. I looked at the clock. It was 1pm. I looked up above me and saw a note taped to the wall.

_Dear Rory,_

I know you were out late last night and you looked so peaceful, so I decided to let you sleep. I went out to see Liz and face the idiocy of T.J. We on for lunch? Call me when you get up. Bye.

It's times like these that I love Jess. I got up and pulled out my cell phone and dialed my second favorite number.

"Hello," Jess answered his phone.

"You do know that sleeping beauty is supposed to be awakened by a kiss right?"

Jess laughed. He knew it was me. "Yeah, well, the grim brothers screwed up on us."

It was my turn to laugh. "Hey," I said. "You still at your mom's?"

"Yeah, did you just wake up?" he asked me.

"Yep."

"Wow, so lunch is kind of out of the question, so you want to meet me for dinner?" Jess asked me his voice sounding excited.

"Sure," I said.

"Bye," Jess said. "I love you."

"Bye as well. I love you more than you could know." I said knowing Jess felt the same way.

"Just show me that at dinner," Jess said and hung up.

Jess was being mysterious. With him that meant either crazy good or crazy bad.

I decided not to dwell on it and walked back over to the desk to continue my article.

Okay where was I? I had covered Babette and Moorie and had begun to cover Lorelai. Oh, okay there's my spot.

_Everyone in town knew my mother would fall in love with_ _Luke Danes. They had been best friends since I was eleven. They have had their ups and downs, but they somehow made their way though it and are soon to wed. _

_Now following suit as in everything falls into the other I will now tell you about Luke Danes._

_Luke Danes, there are so many phrases that describe him, I can not pick one. I do believe that my favorite is the keeper of the coffee. He is the local diner owner and had the best coffee in Stars Hollow. He has always looked for the best in people; hated lawyers (especially since he divorced one), had a thing for my mom, and always tried to do the right thing. _

_He has lived in Stars Hollow all his life and was on the award winning track team in high school even though no one cares._

_His father died when he was a teen and his sister was a screw up until a few years ago when she straitened her life out and became a wonderful woman with her husband T.J. _

_He turned his father's old hardware store into his diner and kept his father's sign up there for everyone to see. _

_Luke Danes is a very complicated man and I couldn't even begin to describe him if I babbled on for a year much less in this article, so moving on. _

_Jess Mariono is Luke's nephew who stayed in Stars Hollow for two years. He came because his mother couldn't straighten him out. He was seventeen and I fell in love with him later on, but he screwed it up by running away and failing out of school his senior year. He later straightened up and is now the author of the Subsect and The Diary of a Nobody. He is now the love of my life._

_Now these two people don't tie into Jess, but they do tie into Lorelai and Luke. Sookie and Jackson are two amazing people. Sookie is an amazing chef and Jackson is her vegetable supplier. They fell in love some how and my mother likes to take credit, because she hired Jackson. _

_They are the wackiest people alive and yet the coolest people alive. _

_There are several other wonderful people in Stars Hollow, but another story for another time. _

I looked down at my watch once I finished my article. I was five. Jess would be expecting me in the dinning room soon so I slipped into a sexy dress and walked out of the room looking great.

Just as I suspected Jess was waiting in the dinning room for me, dressed all fancy. We had the greatest dinner ever and during dessert Jess got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny box containing a tiny ring.

"Rory Gilmore, would you marry me?" He asked.

"I would be delighted." I said as he slipped the ring on my finger.

Remy

I was struggling to stay awake all day. Until English class where I stayed wide awake.

After class a few kids walked up to me.

"Hey," one of the girls said.

"Hey," I said back.

"You're the new girl right?"

"Actually the name is Remy, but yeah." I told them while gathering my books.

"Hi, this is Mia, Shelby, Kira, and I'm Jo." She said while pointing to each one.

"Hi," I said to them cheerily even though I was confused. Would these girls be jerks like the others were? 

"Yeah, well to the point," said the girl that was pointed out to me as Kira.

"Oh, right," said Jo. "So we have listened to you in class and you seem pretty cool, so do you want to go for pizza at Pete's after school?"

"Um, well, I don't know," I answered. I was still unsure of why these girls were talking to me. "I'm supposed to meet Lorelai at the town meeting."

"Oh, we'll be back for the town meeting or our parents will kill us." Said Shelby.

"Oh, well, then sure. I'll see you after school," I said and walked quickly out of the room. That was a strange way to make new friends.

**Lorelai **

"Luke hurry up!" I ordered.

"I hate these stupid town meetings," he grumbled while walking down the stairs.

"Well, too bad, We're meeting Remy there."

"Why did you let her go off?" Luke asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you don't know where she is?"

"Luke, this is a two block town and she's fifteen and not my kid! What am I supposed to do? Hire spies?"

"No, but she's under your care, you have to know where she is all the time!"

"Luke, why are you getting so mad?" I asked him.

"Is this how it's gonna be with our kids?"

"What? No!"

"Well, I don't know what I'm supposed to think when you're letting this girl gallivant around without a care in the world."

I opened my mouth to defend Remy, but I wanted to avoid a fight, so I just said this, "Look. Let's just go the town meeting and when our children come we'll deal with that subject then okay?"

"Okay," Luke said and we walked out the door.

-000-

The town meeting started seven minutes ago and still no sign of Remy. I was getting worried.

Just as the clock said Remy was eight minutes late and Taylor said that there was going to be a work done on the gazebo, Remy walked in the door with the squeaky tracks, evidently she drew too much attention to herself, because she tip-toed to her seat.

"Well, it looks like your guest is truly related to you." Taylor declared as Remy sat down next to me.

"Where were you?" I whispered to her.

"I went for pizza with some friends from English." She told me.

I shot Luke a look that said I was right and he was wrong. "Wow, friends, that's big, that's huge!" I must have said that a little too loudly.

"Ladies," Taylor said to Remy and me. "This is not your gossip gathering place. So please can we please get back to the agenda?"

"Of, course, Taylor," Remy said mockingly.

This caused Taylor to roll his eyes and everyone else burst out laughing.

After the meeting I asked Remy how she liked the event.

"Your town is crazy, but strangely I like it." She answered.

"I'll take that as a yes," I laughed.

As we walked out of the dance studio a lot of people telling Remy of ho hey approve of her.

"Uh, thanks" she answered to everyone, trying to hold back all her comments.

It was true. Being a missionary's kid taught you to restrain yourself. Remy asked to go talk to her friends and I saw Luke coming towards me.

"Look," he began before I could g a word in. "I'm sorry about before."

"Luke it's fine," I assured him.

"No, no it's not. I should have been more understanding of Remy and…"

"Luke!" I cut him off. 'Let's just go home."

**Okay I know Remy's part was really short, but I'm gonna make the whole Friday night dinner in her POV next chapter which I still have to start writing, but still. Hope you liked the chapter. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Lorelai**

"I am not going." Remy stated simply while we were sitting on a park bench right after her school got dismissed.

"Ah, yes, you are." I told her. I was trying to sound strict, but I'm no good at that.

"Ah, no I'm not."

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because," she answered. "Your parents are scary."

"Once they take off their Halloween masks they're not that scary."

"Ah, yeah they are." Remy told me.

"When did you ever meet my parents?" I asked her.

"When that old bitty died," she stated.

"You mean Gran?"

"Is that her name? Everyone there called her Lorelai, just like you."

"Please, please, please just go to Friday night dinner. Please." I pleaded.

"Twenty bucks," she bargained.

"Five," I told her.

"Fifteen," she wasn't letting down easily.

"Eight," my price went up.

"Ten," she said. It was clear she wasn't going any lower.

"Fine," I said in defeat. "You really hate my parents don't you?"

"Well, you know them better than I do." She said sifting through her backpack. I tried to ignore it.

True," I said in response.

"You wanna go for lunch at Luke's?" I asked her.

"You haven' eaten lunch yet?" She asked me with a hint of concern and laughter in her voice.

"No, I was waiting for you." I told her.

"And while I appreciate that," she told me. "At school we have a special time sat out for lunch and either you eat or you're considered an anorexic."

"Fine, well then you want to go to Luke's an watch me eat?" I asked her.

"Well, I think I've got room for pie." She decided.

"Ah, I've converted you, admit it!"

"You sound like a crazy person," Remy said still sifting through her bag.

I was about to say something back, but her bag was bugging me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her peeved. I always think its funny when I use the word peeved. Yeah, I know three-year-old material, but this is my part of the story.

"I can't find my chemistry book," she said stressed.

"You already lost your chemistry book and you've only been going there three days?" I was trying to hide my smile.

"Yeah, I mean I had it last night and I thought I had it this morning, but…"

"Oh, you mean this chemistry book." I said while pulling her chemistry book out of my black book bag.

"Your evil!" She exclaimed while grabbing the book out of my hands.

"Oh, excuse me, but I'm not the one who left this thing on the table this morning."

"Oh, I did do that didn't I?" She realized.

"Yeah, so back to the earlier conversation, I believe that you mentioned something about pie."

"So Luke's?"

"Luke's it is."

-000-

When we walked into Luke's we sat down and were quickly assisted by Caesar.

"Hey, Caesar" I greeted him.

"Hey, Lorelai, Remy." He said back.

Remy just smiled.

"Is Luke around?" I asked him.

"No, he's at your place. Fixing your banister or something." Caesar answered. "Meaning, that for today and today only, cold bananas are for sale again."

"We'll pass," I told him.

"Suit yourself. What'll you have if you won't have cold banana's?"

"How about two apple pies, Caesar."

"It'll be up in a jiffy." He said.

After he had left I said to Remy, "Can I drop the ten to a five?"

She rolled her eyes with a, "Fine."

Our conversation was interrupted by a "Woo-hoo!" coming from Kirk's table.

Kirk began yelling to everyone in the diner, "Lulu and I are getting married everyone, married!"

"They better not get pregnant." I whispered to Remy.

"Why?"

"Because, can you imagine little Kirks running around? It'd be a nightmare!"

"Or Whoville," She added.

I threw my head back into a laugh.

**Rory** "Um, hi Luke," I said. Jess and I were standing at the porch steps waiting until she came home to tell her about our engagement, but Luke was there before Lorelai was. 

We all just stood in silence for what seemed like forever, until finally Luke spoke up.

"So you two are engaged, huh?"

"Who told you?" Jess asked.

Luke nodded toward my hand. "Her finger did."

"Oh," I said and that was as far as the conversation got.

After about five minutes of silence Luke declared that he had to go back to the diner and he left.

"Boy that was weird." I said to Jess. "I bet telling my mother won't be much better."

"Well, I'm not exactly on your mom's favorite person list right now, or ever for that matter." He said.

We both got extremely nervous when we heard Lorelai's car roll in the driveway. We got up and went outside to greet her.

"Hi, honey," Lorelai said confused. "What are you doing here?"

I saw Remy come out of her car; she walked up and joined Lorelai.

"Hey, Rory," she greeted me, "what's up."

"You mean other than the sky or our brain?" Jess mumbled so I could barely here him.

"What?" Remy asked.

"Never mind." I told her. "But Mom we have an announcement."

"We?" Lorelai asked.

"Jess and I are getting married." I declared.

"Wow," she said sweetly. "It must be something in the water."

"It's like an epidemic!" Remy exclaimed.

Lorelai elbowed Remy in the stomach while she continued smiling.

"Wow, thanks mom." I said. Jess and I walked away just now and while we were walking away I caught some of a conversation between Lorelai and Remy.

"Can you say ouch?" Remy complained.

"You were being rude," Lorelai told her.

"What I said was the exact same thing you said," Remy protested.

"Not really," Lorelai said.

"What I said was the exact same thing you said," Remy repeated

"What I said was more Oprah," Lorelai explained. "What you said was more Springer."

That was all I caught of the conversation.

"You excited?" Jess asked.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm over the moon."

Jess bent down and picked a wild lily and handed it to me. I smelled it and said to Jess,

"Okay, no offence, but that so isn't your thing." I informed him.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to see how some people win the lady's by charming them."

"Well, again that's not your song, my friend."

"So how does Rory Mariono sound to you?" He asked me.

"A little weird," I admitted.

"Your right. It doesn't have that ring to it. You can just go modern and keep Gilmore." He suggested.

We walked in silence for a moment until Jess interrupted my thoughts. "I love you Rory Gilmore," He told me.

I was about to say the same to him, but my cell phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Rory? Hi, it's your editor Mary."

"Oh," I said into the receiver. "Hi, Mary. What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I loved our article."

"Oh, really wow."

"Just wanted to tell you that. SO, have fun. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I walked back over to Jess and my perfect moment.

Remy 

"There is no way on earth that I'm going in there." I informed Lorelai.

"I paid you ten buck," Lorelai retorted.

"Can I pay you back?" I pleaded.

"Come on, they're not that scary."

"To the Braille institute they're not that scary."

"What does seeing them have to do with anything?" Lorelai asked me.

"Because Emily does that whole eye thing which could add new level of guilt to any situation."

"When did you ever felt guilty with my mother around?" Lorelai asked me.

"Connerson wedding, I was six. I licked some frosting of the cake." I let Lorelai in on my recent (or not so recent) run ins with Emily Gilmore.

"You know my mom, but I never knew you." Lorelai marveled.

"Well, I don't know, know Emily, but I've met her." I said.

"Well as much I love this deep meaningful conversation, but we have to stop stalling." Lorelai told me.

"Fine, but if you're going to make me go in there can I have a drink of your coffee?" I asked Lorelai.  
"Sure," Lorelai said hand me her cup.

This coffee sucked. "This is going to be a long night," I said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I assume Rory's gonna tell your parents about the engagement tonight and you also failed to tell them a week ago that I moved in with you."

"Ah, well we'll see when I get grilled won't we?"

"I guess," I said and Lorelai rang the doorbell.

We were greeted by a maid at Emily and Richard Gilmore's huge house; it was like the Ritz. Not that I've ever been to the Ritz, but this how I would have pictured it.

"Hello, Lorelai," Came a voice. "Your father has a business trip tomorrow so he has to leave at six am, so," A woman appeared in front of us. She was obviously shocked to see me here.

"Uh, mom," Lorelai said, "This is Remy, Cousin Alice's kid. You remember Cousin Alice, right?"

"The missionary girl of course," Emily said. "Now, what is she doing here?"

"Mom, maybe we should go in and sit down and talk over drinks. Okay?" Lorelai suggested.

"Fine," Mrs. Gilmore said. She walked into the living room and I followed.

Lorelai and I sat down on a couch and Emily walked over to a corner to fix drinks.

She came over to the couches a few moments later with two martinis and placed them in front of Lorelai and me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Well, it's a martini. Don't you like it?" Emily questioned.

"Well, no," I told her. "Because you see I'm fifteen and if I like this it's illegal."

"Oh, well, I must have been think of Rory when I gave it to you." Emily said replacing my martini with water. "Where is Rory?" Emily asked Lorelai.

"Well, she said she was going to be late." Lorelai filled her in.

"Oh, well, as long as she's here," Mrs. Gilmore said. "So how long have you been staying with Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"Me," I asked feeling like an idiot.

"Yes, you."

"Oh, well, a week." I told her.

"Well that's nice," she said as a maid entered the room.

"Yes, Mildred?" Emily asked.

"Your grand daughter is here." The maid stated in an Italian accent. "And dinner is ready."

"Tell, Rory to meet us in the dinning room," Emily ordered he maid and got up and went to the dinning room.

When we were there Rory was already sitting down. "Hello, Remy," Rory said coolly. I sat down next to her.

"Hi, Rory!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm.

I sat down and began to pick at my beet salad (gross) as a very tall man sat down. When he noticed me he introduced himself.

"Hello, I' Richard Gilmore and you are?"

"Uh, I'm Remy…Gilmore. I'm Alice Gilmore's daughter."

"Oh, very nice to meet you Remy."

Everyone babbled on about the newspaper and the insurance business and I was clearly bored and starving, because we were eating some disgusting dish.

Someone said something about duck in a white wine sauce, but still this was gross.

I was trying to keep out the conversation, because during about the middle of dinner Lorelai said something funny and I laughed and Rory shot me a look. It was obvious Rory didn't like me much, but I didn't understand why. Actually I did. Maybe it was because I was really rude to her and her boyfriend? Oh, I'm sorry. I mean fiancé.

"Your being very quiet," Emily commented.

"Oh, well, my mouth has been used enough. It's tired. It's taking a rest." I said. Lorelai smirked.

"You've barely touched your food," Emily said her voice with a hint of concern.

"Oh, well, I'm really not that hungry."

"Your thin, do you eat?"

"Oh, I eat."

"She eats," Lorelai chimed in.

"Oh, well, as long as she eats," Emily said.

"I do." I said.

"Oh, well then how do you like staying with your aunt?" Emily asked me.

"Well, actually I think Lorelai is my like third or fourth cousin." I said.

"You call her Lorelai?" Emily asked me.

"I mean, Ms. Gilmore." I said too quickly.

"Huh," Emily said.

I gave Lorelai a look that said help-me-out. Even though Mrs. Gilmore was being very nice.

-000-

Dessert was actually pretty good. It was a chocolate cake. During dessert Rory announced that she was getting married to Jess.

Emily and Richard were ecstatic (even though I could tell that they were faking it) and Rory was thrilled.

When Lorelai and I left we stalled at the door.

"Wow, that was weird." Lorelai commented.

"Really, weird," I said.

"Let's go home," Lorelai said out of the blue.

"Right behind you."

**Okay sorry if the end was weird or rushed or choppy (I don't know the word to describe it.) It was really late when I wrote this. So I guess you can predict what I'm say nest, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally I'm in the double digits of the chapters! **

**Chapter 10**

**Lorelai**

"So, what did Jackson do for your birthday?" I asked Sookie in the kitchen of the Dragonfly snacking on the blueberries Sookie was going to make into a soufflé.

"Well, he took me to a really terrible Italian restaurant." Sookie said snatching the blueberries from me.

"Really that bad," I asked her.

"It was really bad, but then he decided to take me home and we had dinner with the kids. Not exactly perfect, but getting there."

"Well, that's nice," I said feeling my mood drop.

"What is it?" Sookie asked me letting her attention stray from the soufflé.

"It's just…a lot of stuff." I told her.

"Come on tell me. The last time you kept things in you broke off your engagement, and since you can't do that right now, I suggest you tell me." Sookie nudged.

"Well, it's just that…Sookie do you think I'm too old for kids?" I asked.

"What," she exclaimed. "I just had a kid! If I can have a kid now, so can you! And if that chick in the world record book can crank one out in her seventies you so can totally have one. What's with the freak out?"

"Well, I don't know I just want kids, but I'm not sure," was all I said.

Sookie sighed and handed me the bowl of blueberries. "Eat those and call Luke." She ordered.

"Yes, miss, I mean Misses." I said sarcastically even though I was eating the blueberries.

"Yeah, so I have to make dinner for a whole inn full of people so…"

"I'm getting out." I said taking the blueberries with me as I walked out of the room.

When I came to the desk Michele was blaring Celine Dion's music.

"Oh, god, Michele turn that off." I ordered.

"Celine Dion is amazingly talented." He protested.

"Fine, but at least turn it down," I asked politely.

He turned the tiny knob on the speakers and the music became faint. "Thank you," I said.

My cell phone rang and the caller ID flashed Rory's number.

"This job is killing me," I said immediately.

"I guess in space that could be considered hello," Rory said in response.

"Sorry, so what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much," she said distantly.

"Okay," I said letting this one go.

"I should go mom," Rory said suddenly.

"Okay, see you soon." I told her.

"Yeah same here, Bye!" She said.

Click. She had hung up.

I was wondering if Rory was alright.

**Remy**

I was with Brian eating at Al's for Lunch.

"Oh, Lord, this food better be good," I commented.

"What you high class people don't eat at places like this?" Brian asked sarcastically, but it was still very rude.

"First of all, I'm skeptical because I just saw that guy's manicotti and it's blue. And to set the record straight I'm not rich. My mom just came from the rich people world so she pretended we were there."

"Hmm," was all he said and then went back to looking at the menu.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?"

"That, you're not going to comment or ask me to expand?"

"This is bothering you isn't it?" He asked me.

"No…Yeah, it is."

"Why?" He asked again.

"Well all you said was hmm."

"You do it all the time," he told me.

"I do not," I protested.

"Yeah, you do," Kirk said from behind me.

I turned around to face him. "How would you know? I've met you once." I informed him.

"I know you by rumors."

I sighed and turned back to Brian. "So I'm the subject of the town's Rumor Ville?" I asked him.

"Pretty much," he said.

When he didn't expand I just started a new conversation.

"So, a lunch date very clever." I commented.

"I thought so," he said back.

I laughed. I felt a blush creep up my face. I tried to hide it, but it didn't go unnoticed by Brian.

"Oh, we are blushing," he announced.

"No, I wasn't," I tried to defend myself.

"When are you gonna give up the tough girl cover?" he asked me.

"It comes off right now," leaning in closer to him at the other side of the table. He did the same until we met in the middle.

"So can I kiss you know?" he asked me.

I sat back down.

"No, I'm sorry." I told him.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked me.

"You're really okay with this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, of course, why would I want you to something that makes you uncomfortable?"

"You really are something," I said to him.

"Well, my mommy has always thought I was special," he said sarcastically.

I just shook my head at his lame joke.

**Rory**

"Lane what am I going to do?" I asked collapsing onto her bed.

"Well, first you should sit up."

I did.

"Maybe you should tell Jess, how you feel," Lane suggested.

I shook my head. "That would hurt him."

"More than all the other stuff that will happen if you change your mind?" Lane asked.

"No, I guess not," I said laying back down.

Lane did the same. "You should just tell him how you feel; I bet you he won't get mad."

"How am I supposed to tell him?" I asked her. "Am I supposed to say, 'I love you, but you'll get in the way of my priorities, so I have to think through getting married to you?'"

"No, you don't have to say it like that," Lane said. "Just tell him how you feel. Maybe he'll make it a long engagement."

"And the chances of that happening are slim," I told her.

"Jess loves you and only wants you to be happy so I'd say your chances are good."

"And what after the long engagement huh," I asked her. "I want to do this for a living!"

"Maybe he'll go with you." Lane suggested.

I just gave her a look saying fat chance.

"Well, he's a writer. He goes wherever."

She had me there.

"Just talk to him." Lane ordered.

"Fine mom," I teased.

We both laughed, but were interrupted by the twins.

"I gotta get that," Lane said, but before she walked out of the room she said to me, "You want to be like that like that one traveling lady and abc or nbc right? And she has a husband and kids and if they can work it out so can you and Jess. Especially since you most likely wont have kids because let's face Jess isn't the kid type."

I nodded and she went to go check up on her kids.

I stayed on the couch for a half an hour more trying to convince myself that Jess would be fine with everything.

**Okay so tell me what you think and I'm thinking about doing a sequel. Tell me if it's a good idea or not. (Even though if you guys say it's a really bad idea, I'll probably do it anyways.) And if you like the idea, I need name ideas so who ever can give me the best name, will get the first chapter of the sequel and the last chapter of this one before I post it. The story will be about Remy, her teenage daughter and Lorelai's two other teenage daughters. (Remy will only be in her thirties) So let the brain storming begin!**

**A few days later… Sorry I would have had this up sooner, but my computer broke. Big shock. So thanks for reading the story and this very long author's note. REVIEW!**

**-Sarah**


	11. Chapter 11

**Set a week after last chapter. **

**Chapter 11**

**Remy **

"…That in detail describes the _Tale of two Cities_." Said Jo's opponent in her debate.

I had promised her that I would go to her debate, because we were doing the whole friendship thing, but I was really tired and this was _really _boring.

I yawned a little too loudly and got at least seven withering stares from the people around me. I got a pity look from Jo and Kira. The rest of the crew didn't notice.

I was so thankful when the thing was over. I came over to Jo immediately.

"I am _so_ sorry that I yawned. I just…"

Jo cut me off with a laugh. "It's okay." She said. "I admit that it gets boring, but you should join, mix things up a little."

I laughed. "What?"

"Come on," she bargained. "You'd make things cool. You're…spirited."

"You do know that I know all the swear words so don't hold back," I told her.

"No, no," she assured me. "I meant it in a good way."

"Oh, sure," I said smirking. This was fun.

"No, really…" she saw the look on my face. "And you're teasing me."

"Yes, I am."

She rolled her eyes, grabbed my arm and pulled me forward as she walked. "Come on, let's go for pizza."

We caught up with everyone else. "Ten bucks for whoever catches Remy with her face in her pizza on their camera phone." Challenged Shelby.

"Twenty," Mia countered.

Apparently they did hear me yawn.

"Fine," I said, "But if either of you wake me up the scene will be scarier than all of the scenes in _The Birds_ combined." I warned them.

They laughed. "Fully noted." Mia said.

**Lorelai**

I came to a sleeping Remy on the couch I tip-toed upstairs and locked my door.

I turned on my TV and decided that nothing was on and I wasn't in the mood for watching a DVD so I tip-toed back down stairs only to find an awake Remy watching TV. She looked fully alert and her hair was perfect. Not a stray hair in sight.

"How did you do that," I asked her.

"Do what?" she asked not taking her eyes from the rerun of M.A.S.H.

"Like five seconds ago you were dead asleep!" I told her.

"Funny how the earth works isn't it?" She said getting up and coming over to where I was standing. "I need a favor." She said.

"Uh-oh," I said.

"NO it isn't a…. Okay it is." She said. "I can't go to Friday dinner tonight."

"Uh, you have to." I informed her.

"Please, I'm going to a late movie with Brian, the girls, and their dates," she begged.

"I need you there, but maybe I could get you out early." I compromised.

"Thank you," She said. "I'll call Brian."

"You do that," I called to her as I walked out the door.

-000-

I walked into the dinner talking at a mile a minute.

"Luke," I started calling. "I need…coffee."

I stopped at the sight of April sitting at the counter talking to Luke.

"Oh…hi…April," I said.

"Hi, Lorelai," She said.

"Uh, April," Luke said. "Do you think you could give us a minute?"

"Sure, Dad," she said. When did she start calling him dad?

April walked upstairs and I walked up to the counter.

"You didn't tell me April was coming," I stated the obvious.

"Yeah," Luke said.

"Is there any reason?"

"She just kind of showed up."

"What?" I asked.

"Her mom apparently was visiting some friends and told April she could visit, but she forgot to call." He filled me in.

"Who," I asked.

"Who, what," Luke asked.

"Who forgot to call?"

"April," Luke said quickly. "Anna isn't exactly talking to me."

"Oh," I said.

"Do you still want that coffee?" Luke asked me.

"Uh, no," I said a just little too quickly. "I'm just gonna go home."

"Okay," Luke said reluctant to let me go.

I listened to the bell ding as I walked out side. As I walked past the Soda Shoppe I felt the hot tears roll down my face. Was Luke keeping things from me again?

**Rory**

"Look, how long are the three of us gonna stand out here." I asked.

Remy, Lorelai, and I were standing out side of the Gilmore house.

"We've only been out here for three minutes," Lorelai said. "I want to make a new record."

"If we did that we'd have to go home," I told her.

"I'm all for that," Remy piped in.

That annoyed me. "Look," I said again. "I'm hungry, food's I there, and you two are being four. So can we just go in?"

"Yes," They sighed.

I rang the door bell and we were greeted by a different maid than last week.

"May I take your coats?" She asked. This one had no accent.

"Oh, let me help you with that," Remy said sweetly and went into the kitchen to help the maid.

Lorelai and I walked into the walked into the living room.

"Rory!" Grandma exclaimed as I came into the room.

"Oh, hi, Grandma," I said as she hugged me.

"I read that darling little article of yours in that paper of yours. It was lovely Rory, really."

"Thanks," I said sitting down on the couch next to the couch.

"So," Grandma said to Mom. "Where's that little girl of yours, Lorelai?"

"Oh, she's helping the maid," Mom said casually.

"She's what?' Grandma asked angrily.

As luck would have it Remy walked in right at that moment.

"Remy, dear," Grandma said her voice suddenly sweet. "Were you just doing the maid's job?"

She sat down between me and Lorelai. "I was just helping out."

"She is paid to do that job," Grandma said.

"But, I was just helping out," Remy tried to explain.

"She is paid to do her job!" Grandma said her voice irritated.

"Yes, Mrs. Gilmore," Remy said her head lowered.

After a minute Remy asked me her voice hushed, "That made is getting fired because of m, isn't she?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Remy sighed.

-000-

Dinner was finally over and Remy, Mom, and I were standing outside again.

"Well, that lasted forever," Remy said.

"Yeah, it did, didn't it?" I chimed in.

Remy's whole face lit up with a smile at my comment. Maybe Remy could be a nice kid after all.

"Oh, shoot," I said.

"What is it?" Mom asked me.

"Oh, I just left my purse in there." I told her.  
"Well, then Bye," Remy said.  
"Bye, Remy," I said and I watched her and Lorelai walk back to the jeep.

I unlocked the door and immediately heard a loud conversation.

"Richard that boy is not good for her and you know it." I heard Grandma say.

"What I want to know," Grandpa said, "Is what is up with that child that is with Lorelai. She has dysfunctional written all over her."

I knew the two people they were talking about, so I grabbed my purse quickly and left without a sound.

**So how was that? The name thing is still going on. Review people! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Lorelai **

Okay I admit it. I became distant to Luke.

I came to the only once a day and barely talked then. I made a note to be always asleep when he got home and went to work early. I had decided on this routine about four days ago. The day after April was at the diner.

I could tell Luke was frustrated, but he did know what was wrong with me, so he didn't ask. Until today.

"Lorelai, just talk to me," He pleaded.

"Luke, there's nothing to talk about!"I told him and grabbed my purse so I could leave.

He grabbed my arm. "Lorelai what is it?" he asked. "Is it because I didn't tell April was coming? I swear I didn't know! I told you that!"

"Luke, there's nothing the matter except for why I can't go to work." I gestured to his hand.

He let go of my arm and walked to the opposite side of the room.

"Lorelai," He exclaimed. "You're always at work! Take a break…"

He drifted off as he picked up a letter on the table.

I walked over to him and looked over his shoulder at the letter. "What?" I asked.

"R-Rory and Jess they got married." He told me.

I jolted up in bed. Oh, thank god it was just a dream. Actually I think it was more along the lines of a nightmare.

-000-

"You have to talk to Luke," Sookie told me.

"I know, but," I couldn't figure out what to say.

"What are you so upset about?" She asked. "He told you he didn't know April was coming."

"I don't know I'm just over emotional and I want to cry and scream and I just wanna stuff my face with enormous amounts of junk food and Oh, my god."

"What," Sookie asked looking up from the omelet she was making.

"Sookie," I said dramatically. "I think I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" She asked.

"I think so," I squealed.

Sookie came over and hugged me and we screamed and jumped around excitedly. Just then Michele walked through the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked at the sight of Sookie and me bouncing around like a pair of jumping beans.

"I pregnant!" I told him.

"Oh, goodie!" He exclaimed sarcastically. "Little Lorelais running around is just what I want."

I shot him a look and told him to go man the desk. He gratefully accepted.

"Is something burning?" I asked Sookie.

"My eggs!" she exclaimed.

All I could think about all day is that I could be pregnant.

**Remy**

Okay so I took the plunge. I joined the debate team.

"Guys," I said. "Come on."

"What?" one of the girls asked.

"You seriously can't be telling me we're debating this."

"I can and I am," said the leader of the group, Darrel.

"We're discussing the _Scarlet Letter," _ I told him.

"Yes, we are," He confirmed and went back to his notes obviously think the conversation was over. He obviously didn't know me.

"It's a book. We're fighting over a book."

"Yes, we are. It's debate team. We fight." He said.

"Okay, but if I wanted to fight over a book, I would go to English class. And since I'm not in English class, so therefore you can draw the obvious conclusion."

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I mean we're young we shouldn't be so well, square."

"What you suggesting we debate over?"

"Well," I said. "There are several things."

"Give me a few," Darrell ordered.

"Okay," I said. "First we can fight over what that fish stuff is in the kitchen or um, we can debate over what is the best method of teaching." I suggested. "It's all kind of stale, but it's better than books."

"Okay," Darrell said. "Give me one you think the whole school will line up for."

I thought for a minute and said, "Um, well," then it hit me. "Prom queen, sacred school tradition or materialism?"

"And how do you know that's what kids want to hear?" asked a girl.

"Because, I'm a kid," I said.

"So, are we," Jo pointed out.

"Let me rephrase that," I said. "I'm a normal kid."

Jo rolled her eyes.

Darrell thought for a minute and said, "Fine. We'll try things your way."

The class cheered. Right then the bell rang and a kid from the back said, "Now that was a debate class."

As I was walking through the door Jo caught up to me. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," I said back.

"You're a natural."

"I wouldn't go that far," I said.

She ignored that comment. "You should join the paper," She said.

"No way," I said.

**Rory**

I was walking around town when I ran into to Kirk and Lulu, engaged.

"No, I never thought you would actually pop the question, Kirk," I said. The only problem was they had been chatting me up for over an hour.

Right then, thank God, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller Id it was mom.

"Oh, shoot, guy, I have to go," I told Kirk and Lulu.

"Okay," they said together. "Bye, Rory."

I walked around the corner and answered the phone.

"Hello," I answered.

"Yeah, it's me hon, I called you like thirty minutes ago," she exaggerated

"Yeah, well, I answered now, didn't I?"

"Sure, whatever," She said.

"So," I said. "What's up?"

"You really want to know?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," I admitted.

-000-

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yep, I took the test," Mom said over the receiver.

"Well, then wow, mom, I'm really happy for you," I told her truthfully.

"Really," She asked.

"Yeah, mom, why wouldn't I happy for you?"

"Well…" she said. "I don't know."

"Have you told Luke yet?" I asked her.

"Uh, well, no," she admitted.

"Mom," I said. "Tell him and now I have to go, but tomorrow night we're celebrating."

"Okay, kid, got to as well, bye!"

"Bye mom," I said and hung up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Remy**

As I walked down the streets of Stars Hollow, with my guitar over my shoulder I wish I could say my confidence grew, but actually it fell.

Finally, as I rounded Peach Street I saw him. I drew a deep breath and walked about three feet away from the troubadour and took out my guitar.

I rang those acoustic strings as loud as they could to amazing love (the only Christian song my mom could get me into) and sang my heart out.

Three people dropped money at my feet before the troubadour got fed up enough to talk to me.

"Okay," he said. "What is your problem?"

"You're name's Patrick Smith right?" I asked him.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" He asked yet another question.

"Did you know Alice Gilmore?" I asked in my detective voice.

"How is this any of your business?" He asked me.

"Did you or did you not know her?" I asked again.

"Yeah," he said. "She was an ex girlfriend of mine, but…"

I cut him off with a laugh. "Girlfriend? Don't you mean wife?"

"Wife," he asked me. "I've never been married. Why are you asking me this anyways?"

I dodged his question by asking another. "You mean you were not married? You didn't leave her?" I was shocked.

"No, god, no," he said. "She broke my heart. Wait, why am I telling you this?"

"I'm sorry," I said avoiding eye-contact. "I…I'm just, ah…Sorry, that I bothered you." I said, and walked away at about the speed of light, forgetting all about my guitar.

I waited until I turned the corner to walk to a pay phone and dial a familiar, but in my case most of the time hated number.

"Hello," answered the voice groggily. I'm sure it was extremely early in whatever Asian or African country she was in now.

"Hi, mom," I answered back cockily.

"Naomi, is that you?"

"You were never married to him." I stated simply.

"What, who," she asked even though she knew who I was talking about.

"He never knew about me, did he?"

**Lorelai**

I was sitting at Luke's waiting for Remy to show up like planned. She walked though the door, plopped down at the seat across from me and sighed loudly.

"You need coffee." I observed.

"In an I.V," she said.

"Let's get you some coffee," I said. "Oh, Luke," I called out. Luke quickly appeared at the table.

"What can I get you?" He asked pulling out an order pad.

"Coffee," muttered Remy.

"Same for you?" The question was directed towards me.

"No," I said a little too quickly.

Both Remy and Luke raised their eyebrows at me, but Luke didn't press it. He simply left to get Remy her coffee.

"So," I said to get the ball rolling.

"So," Remy repeated, but she added a statement on to it. "It's strange you wouldn't get coffee."

I tried to change subjects. "So, why do you seem so bummed?"

It was completely obvious what I was doing. "I'll explain later," she said. "But first you tell me what going on."

"I asked first!"

"No, you didn't," She informed me even though I could have sworn I asked first. Maybe this pregnancy was already playing with my head.

"Come on, spit it out." Remy ordered.

"Why," I more pleaded than asked.

She gave me puppy dog eyes and I gave.

"Fine," I said walking out side so Luke wouldn't hear, and told her my news.

"Oh, my God!" Remy exclaimed. "How did Luke take it?"

"Well, I haven't told him yet," I admitted.

"Lorelai!"

"Calm down," I said. "I'm going to tell him soon."

"Fine," she settled. "But tonight we celebrate.'

"Well, Rory and I we going to celebrate tonight with Sookie, but let's make it a foursome."

"Cool," Remy said. "But no alcohol, that would be very, very bad for the both of us."

"Okay," I said marveling at how different she was when she had good news on her hands. I want the pessimistic and sarcastic Remy back. Now need to worry though. I know that she'll be back to normal in twenty- four hours. "Let's go dancing," I suggested.

"Okay," she said. "Not that I can dance, but what the h-" I knew the word that was going to come out of her mouth, but she was probably trying not to say it, because her mom's a missionary and all. "-heck." She finished.

"So," I said after about a minute of silence. "It's kind of weird for me to be around Luke right now, so…"

"Oh, right," she said, "Al's?"

"Al's it is."

**Rory**

I sate the blue checkered table at "Sally's Dancing" waiting for Mom and Sookie. We were supposed to be celebrating mom's "New Journey into motherhood." Those weren't my words. They were Sookie's

I saw mom and Sookie come in wearing some of their best pary clothes. They were closly followed by Remy wearing a mini skirt (I guess you can pull that off when you're that thin) and a red tee and jean jacket. She looked really out of place.

"Hi, sweet pea," Sookie gretted me.

Mom just gave me a long hug.

"Hey," was all Remy said.

I said hey back with the cold sholder.

Remy just rolled her eyes, told mom and Sookie we'd be right back and pulled me aside.

"Is there any particular reason you don't like me?" She asked bluntly.

There were several reasons I didn't like her, but I couldn't think of any at the time and since mom seems to like her, I should probably give her a second chance. "No, I guess not," I said finally.

"Good, then we can start over."

"Sounds good to me," I said.

She held out her hand. "Remy Gilmore."

I shook that hand. "Rory Gilmore."

Maybe, just maybe, I thought to myself. She could be alright.

**Okay sorry Rory's parts are always short and sorry that it took so long to update. REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Remy**

So, after I called Mom she flew out.

We were walking to the troubadour. Mom insisted on meeting him, even though I did not want her to come out here.

"Maybe," She said to me when we were half way there, "You should just leave and stay with me."

"Oh, no," I said quickly. Did I forget to mention that My mom and I are about as close as the one armed surfer girl and the shark?

"You don't have to make it sound like a bad thing." She said.

"Oh, I would never want to do that," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

She went on to give me a speech about how sarcasm always has a victim. I learned a long time ago to keep my mouth shut while she does this.

"Oh, shoot mom, we're here." I said while she was in mid rant.

She just rolled her eyes at my sarcasm.

We stood right in front of the troubadour until he looked up. HE first recognized me.

"Didn't you solve your problems?"

Before I had a chance to answer he saw mom.

"Alice," he said marveled.

"Hello, Patrick," she said cordially.

We stood in silence until Mom told him that I was her daughter.

"Wow, who's the lucky guy?" HE asked Mom with sarcasm that passed by her, but not by me. Lorelai would have said like father like daughter, but at this moment I really didn't care.

I shot him a look, but he didn't see it.

"Actually," Mom said her voice faltering, "She's yours."

"What?!"

They started off on a screaming match. Things that I never thought would leave my mother's mouth came out. If this was any other event I would have thought this entertaining.

I tried to get their attention over and over, but I just couldn't get their attention.

"GUYS!" I finally said.

They both turned to look at me.

"Since this conversation is about me, I should probably be included in the conversation."

They both gave me confused looks

I just nodded my head. "Yeah."

**Rory **

"Okay," I said to Jess, "It's twelve-fifteen meaning,"

"That we have to go have lunch with your grandparents." HE finished for me.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said.

I didn't believe him, but, still. "Fine," I said and we left.

-000-

It was iceberg city at lunch.

Grandpa kept on talking about golf. Bad sign. Whenever he talked about golf it meant he didn't like a person and Jess caught on to that fact as well. So, he was trying to be a saint.

Which was not working out. Grandma kept on asking him about how much money he made writing books.

And when he said not much, grandma made a not so subtle crack about how I would have to support him.

He just sighed and took a bite of his salad.

I could tell that Grandma and Grandpa would do everything in their power to keep us from getting married.

**Lorelai**

No, Remy. So I figured now was a good a time as any to tell Luke.

I walked up the counter.

"Uh, Luke," I said. I was really nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure."

"I meant alone." I told him.

"Okay," He said. "Outside or upstairs?"

"Upstairs," I decided. I didn't want anyone to overhear this.

He walked me upstairs, without closing the door.

I closed it for him.

"So," Luke asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Okay," I said looking at the ground. "You have to promise not to get mad."

"I'm not sure about this," HE said.

"Just promise me," I pleaded.

"Fine," he said, "I promise."

"Okay, well , You know Rory," I said. I now had no idea where I was going with this.

"Yeah, I do know Rory," He was uncertain where I was going with this either.

"Okay, Listen," I said seriously.

"I'm listening," He said with just as much seriousness.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted.

"Wow, oh, wow," was all he said. He was shocked, but I could tell that he was excited.

"Are you happy about this?" I asked him.

"Of course Lorelai," He said.

I went up to him and kissed him. But all that was going through my head was _Why had I been so paranoid? _

**Okay so tell me what you think! I know Rory's part sucked, but I don't know what to do with her. Suggestions are ****appriecated**


	15. Chapter 15

**By the way a lot of people (not in reviews) asked me why Remy's mother called her Naomi. If you remember correctly in the second chapter Remy said her actually name is Naomi, but Remy was a nickname made by mixing her middle and first name together.**

**Remy**

Okay, so Patrick (aka my biological father) insisted that I come to eat lunch at his place.

"You got the pasta sauce, there…uh, Remy?" He didn't know what to call me yet. I couldn't blame him, I didn't know what to call him either.

Yes, I did have the sauce by the way.

This man had no idea how to cook. I added some stuff to the sauce while he wasn't looking so it wouldn't taste like crap. Sookie said that was a trait of a chef, but that was the least of my worries.

"Do you have like a school play coming up?" He asked me

"Yeah," I said plainly not looking up from the sauce. I knew where this was going.

"Your on the debate team right?"

"Yeah," I stirred the sauce blindly.

"Well," He paused. "Maybe, I could go."

"No," I finally said.

Now I didn't yell it or say it rudely, in fact I whispered it.

"Okay," He said. "I won't go to the debate."

"No, I mean the father thing," I said.

"What do you mean?'

"I'm grown." I said. I didn't want to give this speech, but I had to. "I don't need you to be my dad, I came to you to find the truth. And I found it. So, I'm sorry if I wrecked your life."

And without another word, I walked out leaving him and myself in awe.

**Rory**

"Oh, my god! Are you serious?"

Jess had just found the perfect church for us to have our wedding in.

Jess just nodded.

We started kissing right there in the diner. Unfortunately, Remy just walked in the diner at the same moment.

"Ew," was all she said.

I rolled my eyes. I may not of hated her anymore, but I didn't say she couldn't be a pain.

She went up to the counter, got her apron and then came back to get our orders.

"What can I get you other than a couple of condoms?"

"Now, who's ew?"

'Sorry," she said. "Missed my beat for a second, coffee?"

"Yes, please," I said holding up my cup.

After she filled my cup Jess held up his.

"You're a sarcastic one aren't you?"

"Well," Remy said, "most people call it sarcastic a-"

I shot her a look.

"Aspartame," she finished quickly.

"Aspartame? As in diet soda?" Jess asked.

"Aspartame is a vital concoction for our bright tomorrow."

I smiled.

"Okay, then," Jess said looking at her strangely.

"Do I need sarcasm tags for you?" She asked Jess.

"That won't be necessary," Jess said.

Remy went back up the counter, muttered something to Brian, then went into the supply closet.

For some reason I followed.

I found her sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest, breathing deeply to told back the tears.

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"I think I made the worst mistake of my life," she said simply staring at the back wall.

I we just sat in silence.

**Lorelai**

"You shouldn't have coffee when your pregnant," Luke scolded.

"Rory turned out fine," I reminded him.

I was at Luke's and he was refusing to give me coffee.

"True," He said handing me the coffee cup.

"Ha!" I said." I wore you down and-" I smelled the coffee. Decafe.

I went behind the counter.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked me.

I poured myself some real coffee into a to go cup. "Nice try," was all I said to him.

I walked out the door sipping my coffee. Bliss.

Luke soon came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

"Rory and Jess at the moment," I answered.

"Oh, right," He said as if he had forgotten all about it. "You know that techically they'll be cousins?"

"Let's not go there," I said.

"Okay," He said. "Don't you think it would be crazy if they had kids?"

"I'll be a grandmother!" I said will a fake horrified vioce even though the thought did terrify me.

"Can you imagine when this one had kids?"

"Let's not go there."

**Okay so this chapter was a big turning point for Rory and Remy. Sorry, that much didn't happen with Lorelai. OH, and sorry about the comment Remy made to Rory in Rory's part. I usaually like to keep things toned way down in this story, but that comment was pg-13, sorry, but the comment screamed Remy! It may take me awhile to update, but Review!**

**Think of it this way: The more Reviews you Submit the faster I update!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rory**

"It's amazing," I breathed.

"It's just New York," Jess said.

"You're jaded," I told him.

"No, I just grew up here."

"True," I said.

We were on top of one of Jess' old apartment buildings taking in the sites of New York. Or at least I was.

We both had some time off of work and I practically begged Jess to come here.

"You done?" he asked interrupting my thoughts.

I took one last breath of the air and said, "Sure."

"You Hungry?" He asked.

My stomach growled. I just then realized how hungry I was. "Starving," I answered.

"Then lets go eat," he said.

-000-

As we were walking down the street looking for a place to eat, I saw something. Something familiar.

"Oh, my god!" I exclaimed as I began to run the down the street.

"what? Rory? Wait!" Jess called after me.

Jess was about five seconds behind me when I reached the kiosk on the corner.

"I can't believe this is still here!" I said.

"Ah, this old thing," Jess said.

"Don't you remember?" I asked him.

"How could I forget," he said.

"It was where we had the hot dogs when I went to see you in high school."

"I said I remember," Jess imformed me.

I just ignored him and ordered two hotdogs with everything on it.

As I took a bite into my hotdog I said to Jess, "It tastes better than I remember."

"That's good," jess said and he kissed me.

**Lorelai**

"It's a month until my wedding and I don't have a dress!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down," Sookie said to me.

Sookie, Remy, and April (who was staying with Luke for the next two months) had gathered to help me finish up my wedding planning. I would have had Rory come along, but she was in New York doing something or other with Jess.

So, of course the invitations had been sent out, but I didn't have the outfit or the bouquet.

"Why don't we try over there," suggested April.

"Yeah," Remy chimed in. I could tell she wasn't that enthusiastic to be here. After all it was only six in the morning.

"Okay," I said and we walked into a small, elegant wedding boutique.

Nothing I saw really suited me and I was about to give up (mainly because there was a lot of sighing coming from April and Remy's section) when I found _the_ perfect dress. (Well, it wasn't a dress.)

It was an all white suit that I think would have been just whimsical enough.

When I went to show it off most of the crew liked it, most.

"I thought that you were wearing your mother's wedding dress," Remy said. "That won't go with your mom's wedding tiara." "I don't know any more," I said. "This seems just crazy enough to work."

Remy sighed. "No," she said.

"What? This is my wedding you know."

She just ignored me. She picked a pretty, but kinda casual white wedding dress off the rack.

She stuck it in my hands and started pushing me in the direction of the dressing room.

"You are going to wear a normal dress and your mothers tiara," she said as she closed the door to the dressing.

She leaned back on the door to make sure that I wouldn't come out.

"You know I do this because I love you right?" she called.

"Yeah, yeah," I answered.

"Well, you certainly aren't a push over," April laughed.

"No, I'm not," Remy said laughing as well.

I smiled at the fact that the two teenagers in my life were getting along.

-000-

"Stage two: flowers," I announced.

"How about stage two coffee," suggested Remy.

"Sounds good to me," Sookie chimed in.

"Well, then coffee it is."

-000-

Back at Luke's I stopped for some real coffee (The coffee at the coffee shop sucked)

"Hey," Luke said. "How'd the planning go?"

"Great," I said. " I got this dress that looks amazing on me, a bouquet that smells amazing, and April and Remy became friends."

"Wow," Luke said. I don't he was expecting that one.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm so jazzed for them."

"So, you happy?"Luke asked me.

"Yes," I answered, "Very."

"Good," he said and he kissed me.

**Remy**

The diner was full today. So, when a customer sat down I wouldn't even look at them. I would just subconsciously pour them coffee. Well, that little lack of concentration may have been one miracle.

"You want anything else?" I asked a customer as I poured them coffee.

"Yeah, actually I do." The man said. I knew that voice. It was Patrick.

I looked up at him. "Look," He said working quickly. He probably thought that I would run off or something. "Like it or not, I'm your dad and I want to get to know you and since I'm your father that kinda means you have to do the same."

"Okay," I said moving to the next person and pouring them coffee.

"That's it?" He asked me. I think he was expecting me to put up some fight or something. Not that I could blame him.

"That's it."

"Oh, okay, should we uh, do something, like father… daughter stuff."

"I can't I'm working. And later I'm going off with some friends to a play." I told him.

"Oh, well then I'll see you around."

"See ya," I said then he walked out the door.

I walked behind the counter to the phone. I knew Rory was in New York or some other insane city but I had to call her.

"Hello," She answered the phone.

"Rory?" I asked.

"Remy? Is that you?"

"Yep." I answered.

"What you calling for?" She asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for being there for me the other night."

"I didn't do anything though…You wouldn't let me do anything."

"I know," I said. "But you were there though. That's all that matters."

"Okay," She said akwardly. I couldn't blame her, I did call out of no-where. "well, then I'll see you when I get back."

'See ya then."

-000-

"Well, that was about the worst piece of crap I've ever seen," Jo said as She her boyfriend Jeff, April and her date Freddy, some guy she like when she lived here, (April called him apple-brown-betty or something and he turned beet red), and brian and I departed from Mrs. Patty's dance studio.

"It was three hours of pure torture," commented April.

I sighed. "I knew Buckle-up On Patty would be a long shot."

Freddy laughed then babbled something about the Red Socks.

"How about burgers," suggested Jeff.

Everyone chimed in on that one.

"So," Brian said to me. 'Even though this night was a bust-"

"I think it was extremely successful." I finished.

"So, you happy?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Good," he said and for the first time he kissed me.

**Sorry it took so long to update! And sorry if it was cheezy. Tell me what you think! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lorelai**

"Lorelai!" Remy whined.

"It's gonna be fun."

"But I don't want a party." She said.

"Come on, I'm known for my party blow-outs."

"It's true," Rory chimed in.

"But my birthday isn't for three weeks!"

"Well, the wedding is next week and I won't be here for your birthday, so nw works great."

"And I'll be back in Philedelpia and I want to be there too." Rory said. She and Remy were pretty good friends now, and it was Rory's idea to throw an early birthday party.

Remy sighed. "Okay," she said. "But no way are you letting Emily come."

"Uh, don't worry about that one." I said.

"Okay,"Rory said hopping off the table. "Guest list? The whole town right?

"Sure," Remy answered popping a grape into her mouth.

Remy had really become a Stars Hollow favorite. She was sweet and friendly with everyone now (go figure right?) I talked to Alice and she said it was a character flaw of Remy's. She says that Remy has to really know someone before she loses the sarcasm. It sounded very verbaitum.

Remy got up to leave.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"I have to finish some things for school, but I'll be back in time to help, I promise."

"It's a Gilmore rule," Rory said.

"You sit and luxurate and mock those who do work." I finished.

"Okay," Remy said. "I'll be back for that mustnot miss experience."

"Bye," I said.

"See ya."

After Remy left Rory and I went down town to get some things for Remy's party and went to the book store to get Remy's present. Most of the town was in buying Remy one big present, but I decided to get her something special that Andrew was holding for me.

When we left I noticed Rory had a bag under her arm.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said, but I was too fast and grabbed the bag from her.

As I peered inside I realized what it was.

"Rory!" I exclaimed.

"Come on, mom," she said.

"I don't need some stupid book!"

"Just in case," she protested.

"I didn't use a book for you _and_ you're a Yale grad. Beat that."

"Okay," she said and dropped it.

**Rory**

The party was a good turn out. Remy really seemed to be enjoying herself. The only strange part was when Patrick showed up. And it's still akward because he's postitoned himself right next to Alice the whole night, but other than the party was really cool.

"I don't know what this is,but it's really good," Remy said refering to a salmon puff on her plate.

"Sookie is a mighty fine chef," I said.

"That she is."

"Present time!" April yelled closely followed by everyone else."Let's go," Remy said pulling me towards the living room.

"First things first," Lorelai said handing Remy a small box.

"Oh, my God," Remy said when she pulled off the lid.

"I knew you'd like it!"

"Well, show everyone!' Babette urged.

At first glance it looked like just anyone old book, but if you looked closer you'd see the small print that said. Authored by: Naomi Gilmore.

"Thank you Lorelai!" Remy exclaimed.

"Andrew agreed to sell ten copies." Mom said.

Remy opened her mouth to say more, but Gypsy cut in first. "Now for the big gift!"

The rest of the town cheered.

Luke lead Remy outside.

"Oh, my god!" she said. "You guys didn't."

Standing in front of her was a beat up old chevy. Beat up but a chevy none the less.

"The whole town pitched in," I said.

"The idea was Luke's," Ms. Patty blurted.

Remy just hugged him.

"It was no big deal," He said.

"Luke, you've been like a dad to me," she said and I swear I saw the slightest grin on his face.

**REMY**

I looked over to my mom and Patrick. Patrick was smiling and my mom, well, looked more than uncomfortable.

April came up to me. Before she could say anything I interigated her.

"Did you know about this?"

"Yeah," she said. "I take it you like it."

Before I could say I did she handed me a box.

I opened it and saw a necklace that was half a heart that said friends on it.

I just noticed that April was wearing an idetical one that said best on it.

I hugged her.

"I can't believe your leaving in a month."

"Niether can I."

My mom just waved me over. I told April and Brian that I'd be back in a minute and went over to my mom.

She didn't say anything just lead me back inside into a room and closed the door.

"How could leave me alone with that man for that Long?" she asked.

"You mean my father?"

She looked shocked and I guess I was a little too.

"Do you want to know him?"

"Yes," I said simply.

"Why? You know I don't want you to."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't lied to me my whole life then maybe I'd show a little more respect." I regetted it right after I said it.

"You will never change will you? Always throwing things back in people's faces, you know I could give you a taste of your own medicine-"

I pulled my fingers through my hair. "I can't deal with this right now."

"Mom!" I yelled.

She just looked shocked.

"We can't fix fifteen years worth of baggage in five minutes. And I can't deal with this right now because I have to be happy in front my friends that are happy for me." I said and started walking away.

"You really have matured." Was all mom said.

I turned around. "And to think a minute ago you thought I couldn't change."

And as I walked through the door sookie was bringing out the cake and everyone was singing: "happy birthday to you, happy birthday to…"

**Sorry it took so long to get this up! Sorry if it was too cheezy or dramatic or too you pick it just let me know what you thought! REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh, my God. I can't believe I haven't updated in soooooooo long! I've been ultra busy, but that is no excuse. I am so sorry! I will (try) to never let it go so long to go without writing. It felt so good to get pen to paper (well you know what I mean) again. So now that sorrys are out of the way enjoy!**

**Remy**

"Okay, so we want tons of pizza, it has to be like a pizza mountain."

"…Yes I know technically there is no such thing as a pizza mountain,"

"…Okay, but,"

"…Just make sure, there's enough for everyone," I sighed.

"…Bye Joe." I hung up the phone annoyed. Apparently I hung up just in time because Lorelai and Rory just walked through the door.

"In here," I called from the kitchen.

"Hi Remy," Rory said.

"What ya doing, hon?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, nothing," I answered.

Rory glanced down at her watch. "Oh, I gotta go, but I'll be back for the bachelorette party."

"Bye," Lorelai and I said at the same time.

"So," Lorelai said once Rory was gone, you got everything covered?"

'Yep," I said. 'See you at eight."

-000-

"Okay," Rory said growing in confusion. "This is _your_ bachelorette party, shouldn't you be the one with the blind fold on Patty Hursting it?"

"Oh, come on only two more steps." Lorelai said.

"One, two, uh, I'm still walking." Rory said.

"We're here," I said.

Rory just looked shocked when took her blind fold off.

"This does not look like your bachelorette party." Rory said.

"Oh, you're so smart." I said sarcastically.

Lorelai just shot me a look.

Rory just stared at the sign that said: "Congratulations Rory and Jess!"

"Are you throwing me a wedding shower?" Rory asked.

She already knew her answer as Babette, Miss Patty, and Lulu came over to congratulate her.

**Rory**

This was the present Lorelai could have given me. I turned around to see three familiar faces staring back at me.

"Paris? Lucy! Olivia!" I screamed and gathered them all in a hug.

"Hey, I heard you were marrying some Chatcy and forgot to tell us," Lucy teased when we released.

"Yeah, when I heard I was shocked, I mean I thought you dumped that loser ages ago, but I trust you to make the right decision." Paris said in _that_ voice.

I sighed. "Good to have you back home, Paris." "Wait," I said. "How did you even know about this?"

"Some girl claiming to be your cousin called us," Olivia answered.

I took the time to glance over at Remy who was looking very frustrated at a coffee pot. "I'll be right back," I told the three.

"Remy is everything alright?" I asked.

"You know how we had two coffee pots?"

"Yeah," I said confused by her answer. "One decafe and one regular."

"Well," she said, "we got them mixed up."

It took almost all of me to keep from laughing-too hard. "What are you gonna do?"

"Looks like the diabetics will be getting a little extra jolt tonight," Remy said as she took the coffee pots to go give everyone a second round.

I rolled me eyes at her as I walked back over to Paris, Olivia, and Lucy.

"What's this?" I asked as my eyes beheld a small sculpture in the shape of a bride and groom.

"Olivia made it," Lucy said. "It's just our way of saying congrads Rory"

**Lorelai**

In bed that night I lay awake. Luke woke up next to me.

"So what do you think about tonight?" He asked.

"It was a rousing success." I smiled.

"You happy for them?" He asked.

"Rory and Jess?"

He nodded.

I gave a nod in return.

"You nervous about tomorrow?" He asked.

This time I shook my head.

"Well, then," He said. "You'd better get your sleep because tomorrow you'll be a bride."

I didn't go to sleep though. I just laid awake imagining a blissful life as a Mrs. Lucas Danes.

**Next chapter the wedding! You all know what I'm gonna say next right? REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, I lied-about this being the wedding chapter and about me trying not to let it go so long without updating. I can't believe it's been five months! So sorry! Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Remy**

"NO WAY!" I shouted at Lorelai.

"Come on, it'll be fun," she pleaded.

"Being paraded in front of everyone is _not_ fun," I said, "And pushing this on me 12 hours before the wedding is wrong, I don't even have a dress!"

"First of all," Lorelai began, "It's my wedding, so I'm the one getting paraded, you'd only be a bridesmaid! Second, no it's not and third yes you do."

"Excuse me?"

"I got you a bridesmaid dress while you weren't looking hope you don't mind." Lorelai said.

I just shot a look that would kill her-that is, if looks _could_ kill.

"Please?"

"Fine," I said grudgingly. After all it was her wedding.

"Yah!"

-000-

"What do you keep in here, bricks?" Lorelai asked as she struggled to put my very heavy suitcase in the back of my car.

"Shoes," I said simply.

"So you are a gilmore!"

"Or so says the birth certificate," I shot back.

"I'll miss ya kid," Lorelai said.



"what do you mean?"

"Your leaving?" Lorelai said looking at me like I was Illiterate.

"Um, no," I said in the same manner.

"What?" now she was really confused.

"I'm staying with some guy that unfortunately looks like and could very possibly be my father, but you can never be sure."

Lorelai just wrapped me in a huge happy hug.

**Rory**

"No, Jess you cannot mock me for years to come about my bridesmaid dress," I said acting annoyed, but loving every second I get to talk to Jess.

"Wanna bet?" He asked.

"No," I said flatly. "They actually look nice."

"Sure, they do," Jess said not believing a word of it.

I sighed in defeat. "I'll see you at the wedding," and I hung up the phone.

"Mom!" I called.

Mom came running down the stairs in her robe.

I hugged her.

"Mom, you look beautiful."

She smiled, but then almost immediately it faded.

"Well, my hair isn't finished, so go away until I'm completely beautiful."

I laughed, but followed her orders, because I had my own hair to do.

**Lorelai**



"God, you look great," I heard a voice behind me.

I screamed, like screamed. Luke just looked confused.

"Sorry," I said. "But go away."

"Why," He asked with humor in his voice.

"Because," I said turning to look at him, "the groom isn't supposed to see the bride in her dress."

"You aren't in your dress," luke pointed out.

"Well, the same applies to the brides…curlers." I said.

As Luke turned to leave I smiled to myself. Because he always was the one.

**So, what'd you think? Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And it might not take me as long to update!**


End file.
